Not the Queen (First Person Edition)
by Nebula-Princess
Summary: Evelyn Branigan has lived through a lot for the last 119 of her life, but never did she expect to be back in Mystic Falls. The place gave her bad memories of when she was a human. The worst part was that it only took a single phone call from Stefan Salvatore to make her pick up her life and move back to the small town in Virginia. Eventually Damon/OC/Stefan romance/friendship
1. Attending a Funeral

"Eibhlín NicBranagáin, She's just over there." I heard my Ma's tone through the quiet conversations between people. A sigh left my lips. She was doing it again. She was trying to arrange a marriage for me. If only it was easy to find some handsome young man to sweep me off my feet. And at a funeral, no less!

I wanted to scream at her…yell…anything. For years she had been like that, and now being 22, I was already past my prime. She would throw me to the wolves if she could. I scowled at the woman as I stood quietly by myself.

"Evelyn?" I heard a soft voice raise my attention. I turned to see Marianna Lockwood walking towards me and Samantha Gilbert stepping out of step with Marianna. I tried to get the thought of her butchering my name out of my head. Those were not my thoughts, but the thoughts of my Ma. It was all in the accent. She pronounced it right, it just sounded strange. "Evelyn?" I heard Marianna's voice break me of my thoughts again.

"Hello, Ms. Lockwood." I gave her a small smile as she stood in front of me.

"Please, call me Marianna." She gave a soft smile. "We are practically neighbors." She cooed.

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood...er...Marianna." I corrected myself.

"I saw you without the company of your mother or father. No one should be alone in these dark times, Evelyn." She said quietly. I only smiled at her.

"It's not like someone is going to try and kill me in cold blood." I muttered lowly. Her eyes widened.

"How did you know that Zachariah..." She trailed off quickly.

"We weren't supposed to know?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Why would we not. My Da is in the council. Zachariah was not the first and I do not believe he will be the last. Should we not have the right to know?" I cocked my head, letting my burnt orange bangs fall across my face. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you should know, but you should not speak so bluntly about it." She hissed before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "I must say that I'm glad your family moved here before all of the 'accidents' happened." She said in a hushed voice, changing the subject.

"Wouldn't that be the way?" I stated quietly. "A mysterious family moves to Mystic Falls. The town's council members start dying. What an awful novel that would make." I said quietly.

"It would sound more interesting if people weren't actually **dying** here." She hissed again in a low voice. "This is not a book, Evelyn; do not treat this situation as a novel, this is reality. This is real." She continued, folding her arms.

"I know that this is not a novel." I spat back at her. "I was trying to lighten the mood." I growled lowly

"You are not your mother. She is the only light in these dark times." She muttered. "The brighter you become, the larger your shadow becomes compared to hers." She growled back at me. I blinked at her harsh words before rolling my emerald colored eyes. My eyes darted anywhere to avoid Marianna's intense gaze. Samantha Gilbert's eyes caught mine. She turned her gaze quickly.

Something about her seemed off. She was involved in the council's 'accidents'…somehow, but I wasn't about to blurt out that she had done anything. I had no evidence. It was only a hunch…just a feeling. And who would people believe; an Irish outcast without a husband or a highly sophisticated woman whose family was part of the Founding Family?

"Evelyn." I blinked and looked back at Marianna.

"Hmm?" I trailed off as my mind tried to stay focused on one thing.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned.

"My Ma; she's trying to find a suitor for me." I said; glad to see that ma _was_ still talking to the younger man in the direction I had been looking.

"Now, a beautiful young women like yourself?" I twirled around quickly to see a man with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes staring at me with a small smile. "I would have assumed you would have more than a dozen suitors lining up to try and take your hand." He continued. My cheeks warmed to his words.

"Oh, but you find the best suitors at a funeral, didn't you know?" I asked with a small smile. The man's sternum moved as he let out a silent laugh.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, I did not see you walking up to us." Marianna's softened voice rose up.

"Hello again, Ms. Lockwood." He nodded at her. "And hello Ms..." He trailed off expecting a name. I blinked.

"Eibhlín NicBranagáin." I said as my accent flew through my name.

"Irish? I never would have guessed. The accent was hidden until just now." He smiled with the sarcasm slicing his words. I laughed quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore is Zachariah's nephew." Marianna spoke again. I froze, feeling the blood rush from my face.

"Oh...I-I'm so-sorry. I didn't...If I had known...I apologize for making such a crude joke pertaining to my personal affairs, while you grieve..." I stuttered. He shook his head with a light smile as I tried to dissolve into nothing.

"No need for apologizes. To be honest, the mood needs to lighten, and what better way to do that than by a pretty woman like you telling funny jokes." I raised an eyebrow at him as I saw Marianna start to slink away in the corner of my eye.

"What better way to start my career as a joking Irish girl than to start by giggling at a funeral." I snapped at him playfully. He chuckled. My ears perked up suddenly as his green eyes slide over to the sound. A crow sat on a headstone, squawking. His attention was now fully on the crow. "Do I need to leave you and the crow alone?" I questioned him sarcastically, which only brought his eyes towards me. He shook his head with a small smile.

"No, Ms. Eibhlín." He smiled. "Crows are said to be a sign of death. Do you really wish for me to leave you alone with one perched so near?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's just a crow, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled. "Now, once they start bringing people along with them, then we shall be worried." I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow at me with a small chuckle. Behind that smile, his whole body was tense. Perhaps he had a fear of crows.

"Eibhlín?" I heard my Ma's voice calling. I turned to see her giving me a very disapproving look.

"Now, we shall be worried, Mr. Salvatore." I muttered to him, glancing back at my mother. His chest shook again with silent laughter. "I must go now, or else a crow is the least of my worries. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled at him and curtsied in an almost sarcastic way.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. NicBranagáin." I smiled as I turned away from him. No one even bothered to try and say my last name, let alone say it right…The warm feeling wrapped around me as I walked over to my ma quickly.

"Hello, Ma." I greeted the aging woman. She scowled at my response before folding her arms.

"Do you know what your Da would think about this?" She hissed lowly. I raised my eyebrow at the woman.

"Think about what? There's nothing to think about!" I protested. "I was talking. What is the harm in that?" I questioned. She grumbled lowly, checking behind her shoulder suspiciously.

"Because I love you, I'm going to tell you this…Don't." She stated flatly. "Do not speak with that…man." She whispered. I cocked my head, out of habit. "He is dangerous." She whispered again.

"What?" I questioned, unbelieving of her words. "Dangerous? He seems very charming!" I muttered back to her quietly. She only glared before grabbing my long black coat sleeve.

"Listen to me, girl," She growled. "Stefan Salvatore is a dangerous man, and so is his brother. Stay away from them at all costs, and if you do not heed my warnings, you will regret it for the rest of your life." She finished and pushed me away. I stumbled before catching myself to see her sauntering away like nothing had happened. I breathed out, only then realizing that I had been holding my breath.

~*~

The quiet of the night was killing me. I heard the low sounds of my older brother's breathing from the room next to mine, and the sounds of crickets outside. There were no loud noises to lull me to sleep like usual. The Lockwood's weren't having any gatherings, and my da wasn't yelling drunken words. So I tossed around in my bed again, looking out my window. Grumbling, I sat up and walked over to the large window to look at the stars.

My window opened with ease as I stuck my upper body out the opening. Looking up, I breathed out a sigh. A large tree branch blocked my view of the stars. Another grumble left my lips before I ran my fingers through the mess of my ginger curls. I needed something. I needed noise. I needed lights. I needed people. My breathing caught as I saw my da stumble out of the house. I pulled my body back into my room and peaked over the windowsill. His large body swayed back and forth as he started heading towards the road.

_"What makes him so intimidating?" _I questioned myself. _"What gives him any right to be the way he is?" _Anger began to bubble into my veins. _"Why want a family if all you do is treat them like rubbish?"_ The thoughts slammed into my head. I closed the window quickly and walked over to my closet. _"He will not control my life." _I hissed to myself. Before I even realized what I was doing, I began to look through my dresses.

Suddenly, a pale violet color caught my eye. I ran my hand over the soft lace before I took out the petticoat. I glanced over the features; a boned bodice and a two-tiered crinoline skirt. I pulled it out quickly and laid it on my bed. I grabbed a light beige shoe with a matching pale violet bow with a design across the front. My nightgown came off as I pulled the dress on as quickly as I could before pulling on my shoes. I walked over to my vanity and pulled on a pearl necklace and bracelet.

_"What are you doing, Eibhlín?" _I questioned myself in the mirror. I saw the red curls fall against my shoulders and my bangs sweep across my face. _"You have no plan." _I said to myself as I begin to sneak out of my room. As I left, I looked down the hallway, seeing one single window open, letting in the night breeze. Taking one more glance down the hallway, I ran towards the stairs. Light footsteps began to patter behind me.

Without thinking, I sat on the edge of the railing and slide. I quickly ran to the door as I heard the footsteps upstairs getting closer to the squeaky stairs. I took a breath in as I slipped out of the front door. I glanced at the door behind me before I started to rush towards the shadowing of the trees. I was not going to get caught.

_"Just keep telling yourself that, Eibhlín." _I muttered to myself as I reached the cool shade before starting my walk towards the town.

~*~

As I walked out of the tree line, I looked at a large tent in the center of a clearing. The clearing was a spot near the town, but nothing usually took place here, due to it being so isolated. People chatted to each other outside the tent with a cigar sticking out of their mouth. I scoffed quietly as I walked past them. Why would anyone partake in such a harmful habit? Did they not know the side effects?

Ignoring the smell of the smoke, I walked through the loud tent's opening. I heard the ding of a bell before I heard the punching. I felt my breath catch before I heard cheering. I looked towards the cheering to see a ring with a woman and a man boxing. Red curly hair bounced around as I saw that the woman was actually winning! A smile spread across my face subconsciously. The bell dinged again. I saw the man lying on the floor of the boxing ring. My eyes widen.

_"That didn't take long at all!"_ I thought to myself as I looked at the woman bouncing about with a smile. She had very little clothes on, but I suppose that if you were boxing, you could not wear a dress. Her eyes meet mine and she smiled, winking at me. _"Why did she just wink at me?" _I thought to myself with a little laughter.

"Come then! You've all heard my bet!" She announced. "Do you wish to go home and say you didn't want to fight a girl?" She mocked the men in attendance. I smiled at her harsh words and so did some of the men. They must have been watching before as well. I saw one man standing up on the opposite edge of the ring. She smiled at him and waited for him to take off his shirt. My feet were planted as I watched the woman. What made her so strong anyways?

The bell dings once and the woman is punching the man. I blink, trying to believe my eyes. I look around at everyone as they talk to their friend beside them and cheer the woman on. Her punches are quick, and before too long, the man falls on his back. My body swayed back and forth as she drank in the cheering.


	2. Deafening

"Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me." The boxing woman beamed as she started to stare at a man across the room from me. I looked over and saw…Stefan? His eyes scanned the room. I wiggled my fingers at him, having a clear view of him. He looked over me before doubling back. He cocked his head with a small smile before nodding for me to come over to him.

I began to maneuver around people quickly. Being shorter than the average woman gave me an advantage when it came to crowds. I was only 5'1", while the average heights for women were 5'3" to 5'4". I could easily slip around them, or hide in them, if I ever needed to, that is. I quickly found my way around to Stefan. He smiled at me with those deep green eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Eibhlín." He gave a small bow. I rolled my eyes at the gesture and laughed. "I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again." He gave a genuine smile.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I am full of surprises." I smiled back at him. He looked behind me and raised an eyebrow.

"No one is with you?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of." I shrugged before motioning behind him. "But you seem to have someone with _you._" I laughed quietly. He turned quickly to reveal another man, almost the same height as he was.

"Oh, yes, this is-" Stefan tried to say before the other man interrupted.

"Oh, where are my manners tonight!" The man's voice was much deeper then I had thought it was going to be. "They must have been destroyed by all of the alcohol." He gave a very sarcastic smiled. I blinked at his blunt comment before staring at him curiously. He chuckled lowly. "Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself with a light smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh! You two are brothers than?" I questioned, remembering my mother's warning about how the two were 'dangerous'. Stefan nodded quietly. Maybe that was a whole new area that I shouldn't barge into. "Eibhlín NicBranagáin." I smiled back at Damon, ignoring his strange introduction and my rude question. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite a long name, Evie." He said. I blinked at the name. Evie? "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go drink some more." He stated flatly before turning on his heel.

"I'm sorry about him, Eibhlín." Stefan blinked down sadly. "He and I aren't on very solid ground right now." He muttered. I shook my head.

"It is not your fault, Mr. Salvatore. I should have just assumed that you were brothers and not asked. I should be the one that is sorry." I said quietly back to him. He shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself for being curious." He stated with a small smile. "Speaking of curiosity, why are you here alone?" He questioned, changing the subject. "I wouldn't have guessed your mother to be the type to let her daughter go out alone in the first place."

"She wouldn't, and neither would my father. That's why they both don't know that I'm even gone." I shrug. His eyes widen.

"You snuck out?" He questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"And why not?" I questioned back. "I could not stand the silence. It was deafening." I groaned. He gave a very sarcastic looking smile.

"And this is not deafening?" He questioned again. I could not help but roll my eyes at him.

"This is the best kind, actually." I said back to him with an innocent smile. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Won't your family know that you're gone?" He asked. I only shrug.

"Why would they? I snuck out, Mr. Salvatore." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And, I'm not exactly their most valuable object." I laughed at the harsh truth. Both ma and da loved my brother more than they could ever love me. Stefan frowned at my words, but I swatted him off. "It is fine, Mr. Salvatore. I'm Irish; I can handle a little tough love." I smiled.

"Being Irish doesn't mean you're made of steel, Ms. Eibhlín." He gave me a half smile, concern written on his face.

"My family has survived through a lot, Mr. Salvatore, and the potato famine was one of them." I stuck my tongue out at him. "So, I believe that I can handle not being the child of affection." I laughed. His half smile grew before he raised his hands in defense.

"I suppose you're right." He smiled. "I apologize. Since your great-great grandparents survived through such harsh times, you survived them as well." He put his hands down. I scrunched my eyes up at him. He only laughed. Suddenly, I saw Damon appear again, with the red haired woman. They began to walk towards us, stopping to talk abruptly. I ignore them, quickly looking back at the green eyed man.

"Don't apologize to me, Mr. Salvatore." I nudge his arm. "You are far too nice to me in the first place." I stated. He cocked his head, reminding me of a small dog.

"_I wonder if I look like him to other people."_ I question in my head.

"And why is that? You seem like a very lovely young woman." He smiled as I felt my cheeks begin to burn. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to ignore the compliment and what it had done to my cheeks.

"I'm not exactly the most 'proper' woman." I stated. "I'm not very ladylike." I felt my eyes shift downwards.

"Being a lady does not mean acting like a queen. It means being your true self, and if your true self isn't the most 'ladylike', than that is perfectly fine." He tilted his head sideways and gave me the most innocent look. I felt like I was melting.

"And why is it that _you _don't have a wife yet, Mr. Salvatore? You are **far**too charming for the likes of me." I laughed off his words. He shrugged with the same innocent look.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right lady." He smiled mischievously. I rolled my eyes at the comment as I felt my whole face beginning to burn again.

"The right lady, brother?" I heard Damon's voice break through the world that had only been the two of us. "How…romantic." He growled the word out. And just like that, the world began to move again. I looked away at the two brothers only to catch the eyes of the red head across from me.

"I was hoping to get past this, brother." Stefan's voice hissed out. The woman smiled at my coyly. I only wiggled my fingers at her meekly.

"Hello, my red hair sister." She smiled, ignoring the bickering brothers.

"Hello." I said quietly. She was very intimidating. She cocked her head, but continued to smile. Damon let out an irritated sigh before grabbing my shoulders and spinning me to face him. I blink, shocked as his eyes narrow at me.

"What did your mother say about us?" He questioned. Stefan narrows his own eyes at his brother. He looked like he was about to say something before I felt myself cringe at Damon's words and answered.

"My mother thinks you're dangerous, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan's eyes soften at my words. Damon looked taken back by this. "She never told me why though." I muttered out at him, keeping my green eyes locked on his blue ones. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Damon, that's enough." Stefan growled, grabbing hold of Damon's shoulder. Damon rolled his eyes and let go of my shoulders quickly.

"What's your mother's name?" Damon questioned again, ignoring Stefan's words. I blinked at him. Why did it feel obligated to tell him?

"Ailís NicBranagáin." I said instantly. I blinked at my own words.

"_Damon_." Stefan growled lowly.

"Well, I don't wish to get into this family problem, and I doubt Ms. NicBranagáin does either." The red haired woman stated. I nodded, happy to get out of the brother's hair. The two looked at us for a few seconds before Stefan started snapping at Damon. "Now, you're going to listen to everything I say, okay?" The woman said to me. I nodded…feeling drawn to her words. "Alright Damon, I'll be back soon." She said looking at the black haired brother.

"What about Eibhlín." Stefan questioned, his whole body seemed tense.

"To get out of your hair, we'll go get a drink. She asked me earlier about where she could actually get a drink anyway, and this is the first time I've had time to show her." She smiled. Stefan looked at me, concern spreading across his face.

"I didn't want to ask you, Stefan. I was enjoying talking to you." I felt my ears begin to burn at my own blunt statement. The concern washed away as Stefan's whole body seemed to relax.

"So get a drink. We'll stay here." Damon gave a smirk as he put an arm around Stefan's shoulders. I nodded as the woman began to take me away.

"What's your name?" I question.

"My name is Sage." She gave a sly smile as she began to take me outside of the tent. "And you aren't going to scream. You're going to smile like nothing is happening and agree with everything I say." She continued. I smiled at her, not knowing the reason for it.

"Why would I scream?" I questioned, keeping the smile on my face.

"Because I'm going to kill you. I'm going to drink you dry, sweetheart." She said in a sweet voice. I could only smile and nod. She smiled back as she began to take me into the dark woods.

"How are you going to drink me?" I questioned as we walked behind a few trees, out of sight of people.

"Well," She turned to me and her whole face changed. Her eyes turned red and her teeth were sharp fangs! Veins begin to grow across her face. I felt my whole body tense up. She never said I couldn't run. I felt my legs start to sprint away. It didn't take long before she caught up to me and threw me against a tree. "You aren't going to run either!" She hissed before she clamped her teeth into my neck. I felt myself gasp as I felt my vision begin to show black dots.

"Sage, you have another challenger!" A man's voice broke through the woods. Sage ripped away from my neck. She rolled her eyes at the man's voice.

"I can't even enjoy a quick snack." She hissed quietly, looking at me. "Stay here, don't move." She commanded. I felt my whole body stagger against the tree. She rolled her eyes and bit her wrist before shoving it to my mouth. "Drink." She commanded again. My heart began to race to life as I followed her orders. I stopped seeing the black dots. "Now," She said, ripping her wrist away from my mouth before she pulled out a small handkerchief, wiping her own mouth. "Stay here. Don't move. Don't scream." She ordered before sauntering back towards the lights and sounds. I felt a tear roll down my face.

_"You've really done it now, Eibhlín." _I hissed to myself as I started to cry silently. Now the sounds of people cheering and the ding of a bell became more deafening than the quiet of the night.

~*~

"Hello sweetheart, did you miss me?" Sage's voice broke through my chain of thoughts.

I looked up at the woman and tried to glare, but the same stupid smile that I had been smiling for hours was plastered on my face. Her teeth quickly latched onto my throat again. I flinched at the sudden contact before I felt a burning pain. I closed my eyes quickly, trying to ignore the light headedness that followed. Rustling tore the red head away from my neck. My eyes opened, only to see large black dots swirling across my vision. My body leaned against the tree. "Stefan! How great to see you!" Sage's voice called with the bubbly tone.

I blinked several times before I realized that I was on the ground. I heard voices talking, or arguing…maybe they were yelling, but couldn't figure out whom they belonged to. I felt shaking before my eyes opened.

"Stefan?" I gurgled out before coughing up blood as my vision blurred the green eyed man. His whole body was tense. My eyes closed again before I felt something against my mouth. The familiar taste of blood began to seep into my throat. "What are you?" I coughed out against his skin.

"That should be enough to heal you." My eyes opened up and I saw his face. Red eyes and veins began to pop out of his face. My eyes widened before Stefan backed up quickly. The large black dots were beginning to fade, but my vision was still a little fuzzy. My smile was gone as my whole body seemed to be free…from whatever trance it had been in.

"Stefan?" I questioned again as pain shot up against my vocal cords. His whole body froze at my words. I looked up at him as I lay on my back against the cool ground, unable to get enough strength to move. "Stefan." I croaked again, ignoring the agonizing pain that swept through me.

"I'm sorry." He muttered repeatedly as he began to back up farther away from me.


	3. Vampires 101

"Stefan!" I heard the deep voice of Damon's echo through the woods. Stefan looked behind him before he looked back down at me with sad green eyes. I blinked and he was gone. I sat up quickly, feeling the light headedness rush through me along with a pain in my back from when I fell. I leaned up against the large tree before my head fell against it. "Stefan?!" Damon's voice snapped again, closer.

I looked over as Damon seemed to appear out of nowhere. His head quickly snapped towards me. He kneeled down quickly, gently moving my head to the side letting my copper bangs tickle my nose. I felt my breathing become shallow, fearful that he might attack me as well. I felt like my whole body was moving very slowly.

"What are you?" I snapped before coughing from the sharp pain. He rolled his eyes at me before he held out his hand and stood up straight.

"Your worst nightmare." He smirked down at me. I raised an eyebrow at him before he rolled his eyes. "There's really no time for this." He stated. I looked at his hand quizzically. He rolled his eyes again before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Light headedness made me blink. "Can you walk?" He questioned. I blinked away the light pain before I felt myself nod. "Great, now come on." He insisted, pulling me away. I felt my body wobble as my feet took each step, slowing me down. Damon turned around and stopped before giving me a questioning look.

"I was standing against that tree, not moving my legs for hours." I snapped at him. He let out an irritated sigh before grabbing at the lower parts of my dress. I swatted away his hands. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Well, if you would hold still for more than two seconds…" He growled before trying to grab the dress again. I backed up from his reach. He looked up to me with a very annoyed face. "For the love of God, if you don't hold still, I will break your neck." He threatened making me give him an unbelieving look. He rolled his eyes before I heard the rip of my dress. I blinked, realizing that he was tearing it.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped at him as he threw me up onto his shoulders. I felt my petticoat being thrown off. "Would you stop it?!" I snapped again, wiggling in his arms as the pain in my head began to lighten as my mind was taken off of it.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart." He growled, setting me down again. "I never liked petticoats." He said, looking over at the violet petticoat, lying on its side, showing the hoops. "What's the point other than to make dresses more…puffy." He shook his head. I looked at him as he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Why would you do that?" I snapped at him, looking at the torn parts of the fabric and ignoring his comments. He rolled his eyes before picking me up again.

"Did I not just explain to you that I don't like petticoats?" He asked like I was daft as he started to walk. I folded my arms as his held my dress against my legs and my back against his arm. "Are you pouting right now?" He snapped. I only glared at him. "God, Evie, lighten up." He cooed with sarcasm dripping against the tone. I rolled my eyes back at him. "You're such a lovely, young woman." He rolled his eyes at his own statement.

"Oh, you are _hilarious_, Mr. Salvatore." I hissed at him. He only smirked at the comment.

"I could easily drop you, Evie." He said triumphantly, calling me the nickname again. I huffed out a sigh. "Problems, my queen." He smirked again. I glared back at the man.

"What are you?" I questioned again. His hands began to tighten around my legs and grew tense against my bad. I felt my heart race again. Maybe this wasn't the best way to ask. Maybe I should have just…assumed.

"Well, what do you think?" He questioned. His mocking tone seemed to be gone. He seemed genuinely curious. I could only shrug, gulping in a small breath of air.

"Vampire?" I questioned. He looked over at me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him cautiously.

"You're correct." His eye turned red and veins started to bulge out. He smiled, showing off his fangs. I let out a small scream, almost jumping out of his arms. He held me tight and began to laugh. His eyes turned back to their original blue coloring, the veins disappeared, and his teeth became straight.

"That is _**not **_funny, Mr. Savlatore!" I snapped at him. He kept chuckling at my misfortunes.

"Oh, you are fun to torture, Evie." He smirked. I felt myself begin to shake. "Oh come on, it isn't that cold." He mocked. I glared up at him. He set me down and unbuttoned his over coat. I furrowed my eyebrows together quizzically. "Here." He gestured as he held out the coat. I looked him up and down. He only rolled his eyes. "What? I don't bite." I raised my eyebrows to that. He only smirked. "Well, I don't bite hard." He winked. I couldn't help the quiet snort that came out. I quickly covered my mouth, looking away from the man. His laugh filled the air.

"Keep quiet. You did not hear that." I muttered lowly, keeping my eyes down with a small smile. I glanced back up at him, as he continued to hold out his coat. His smirk was still there. I grumbled as I took his coat quickly and put my short arms through the long sleeves.

"You look beautiful." He snickered out. I looked back up at him and hit him with the long sleeve. "Are you ready to go, my queen?" He put out his arms and bowed his head. I looked at him and shook my head.

"With all of that sass, I do not doubt that _you _could be the queen." He looked up at me and snatched me up in his arms. I flinched at the sudden movement and looked at him.

"If a queen could do this, I would surely respect her." He looked at me and flipped his short curly hair. I shook my head and chuckled at his ridiculous gesture. Suddenly, it hit me…the whole situation that I was in. I felt the color from my face begin to vanish.

"Sage…she bit me…doesn't that mean I'm going to become a…" I trailed off as my heart speed up at the idea. Damon only looked at me and laughed.

"No. You have to have vampire blood in your system and die to actually become a vampire." He looked back at me with amusement. "Do you know nothing about vampires?" He asked with a stupid smile on his face. I could only huff out an irritated sigh. "You have to know a little, seeing that you guessed 'vampire' in the first place."

"I thought you were supposed to burn in the sunlight, for starters." I shrugged.

"Oh, we would. But if you have one of these things-" He said, tapping my side with one finger. I looked down to see a dark blue ring on his middle finger with a design in the middle. "Lapis Lazuli. Gem of the night. It's ironic." He stated. I looked back at him confused.

"How does it work?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm only curious." I defended myself quickly. This all seemed unnatural to me. And why shouldn't it? I just found out that vampires are real. I have the right to be curious.

"Well, Ms. Evie, a witch has to cast some spell on it-" I stopped him quickly.

"Witch?" I question. He let out a sharp sigh, making me cringe.

"Yes, witch. Cauldrons and magic and all of that fun nonsense." He chirped out sarcastically. I nodded my head quickly, so he could go back to his original story. "A witch has to cast some spell on it and then we can walk in sunlight. Tada!" He rolled his eyes. I nodded.

"What about…mind reading?" I questioned again. He raised his eyebrow at me again. I looked away from his piercing blue eyes. He was very intimidating…

"Yes, and mind control." He smirked. I took a sharp breath in at the thought. "Don't worry, Evie. I won't control you into doing my every whim." He retorted.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because it didn't." I sassed him. He blinked before laughing at me.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." He shook his head. "I could easily kill you."

"But if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it already." I replied instantly. He huffed out and irritated breath. "What else can you do?" I questioned, trying to get his mind of even attempting to kill me.

"Well, I'm carrying you about, so I must have super strength." I glared back at him as he laughed. Suddenly, I felt wind rushing against my face. I looked around. We weren't in the woods anymore. We stood on a gravel road.

"How did you-" He interrupted me.

"Super speed is another thing." He smirked at my bewildered face. He started walking again. "We have heightened emotions." I felt his arms retract away from my body, making me flair my arms trying to catch myself. His arms wrapped around my body, making me stand up on my feet without hitting the ground. "So, imagine that feeling you had, but times that by a thousand." My legs didn't feel as wobbly. But I couldn't help the glare I gave him. "What?" He questioned innocently.

"Do not 'what' me. Could you have not shown me any other way?" I hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow. I folded my arms. In an instant, I felt my arms slam back down to my sides as I felt warm breath against my neck. I felt my whole body freeze.

"I could have easily done this too." He said lowly against my skin, making my hair stand on edge. "But, I didn't think you would appreciate it." He said as his chin rested on my shoulder. I pulled myself away from him.

"Tha-That was no-not funny." I stuttered out as I glared at him. He chuckled again and held his hands up in defense.

"It was a little funny, Evie." He smirked. I folded my arms and looked down.

"How could you deal with that?" I questioned quietly, looking around at the surroundings, recognizing the area. I walked past Damon and started making my way towards my house.

"Well, that's another thing. You can turn it off." He stated, walking besides me. I looked over to him, confused.

"You can just turn off your emotions?" I questioned. He nodded. "Is that not scary?" I asked again. He only shrugged.

"Not if you turn them off." He looked in front of him, taking in a small breath. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"What else can you do?" I questioned. He glanced over at me. I looked straight in front of my. In my peripheral vision, I saw a small smile sprawl across his face.

"Our senses are heightened too." He stated. I looked over at him and cocked my head slightly. "So if someone is scared and their heart is beating irregularly, we can hear it." He said. "You seem to be scared quite often." He smirked as I looked away from him. "Like that." He muttered.

"Well, you almost dropped me, and then you almost ate me." I defended myself. He scoffed.

"I wasn't going to eat you." He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt you either, Evie." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say…Damonie." I blurted out. He looked over at me before he burst out laughing. I felt my face begin to boil. I looked down as the heat spread to my ears.

"Damonie. Really? That's the best name you could come up with, Evie?" He laughed again. I glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. "Evie, your face is brighter than your hair." He snickered, making my face burn.

"Keep quiet." I snapped at him. He only continued to chuckle. I nudged him. He looked down at me then.

"Have we really come to pushing, Ms. Evie." He questioned, folding his arms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need to get home. It's going to be a new day." That's when it hit me! "Come on, Day." I sassed him with my new and clever nickname. He laughed.

"See, that's not as bad as Damonie." He retorted. I hushed him quickly.

"Did I not tell you to keep quiet about that?" I snapped at him. He bowed.

"I am sorry, my queen." He smirked up. I rolled my eyes and nodded for him to follow.

"So, all of your senses are like that?" I questioned, hopping over a fallen tree branch. He nodded, already beside me. "What about-"

"Eibhlín!" I suddenly heard my da's low voice yell. I felt my heart drop. Damon looked over at me, pulling me behind a tree.

"Oh no." As I felt my heart race, and in the back of my mind, I knew Damon could hear it. He put a finger over his lips. I closed my mouth and listened.

"Jesus, Ailís, when I find her, I swear-" Damon grabbed my arm suddenly.

"Damon, what are you-" I whispered at him. Before I could blink, we were just outside of my house. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to-" He cut me off.

"Let me in." He demanded. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I whispered again. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"_Let me in._" He demanded again. I blinked.

"Come in." I said, confused. Suddenly, we were in my hallway on the second floor. I looked around, confused. "How did you-" I looked back at him before I heard my da's heavy footsteps begin to echo from the first floor. "Quick." I grabbed Damon's hand, pulling him into my room and closing the door lightly. "Get into the closet."

"You do realize that I could just-" I pushed him into the closet without another word. Jumping into my bed, I threw my nightgown over the dirt and blood covered dress before shoving my shoes under my bed and throwing the blanket over myself.

"I swear if she is in here, Ailís…" Da's voice boomed outside of my door. I closed my eyes before pulling the blanket up to my chin. I heard the door open. "Eibhlín!" His voice snapped me up. I looked at him confused. "Where have you been?" He growled before sulking over to my bed and grabbing my arm. I winced at his tight grip

"What do you mean, Da?" I asked, confused. I hoped I was believable. He glared at me before yanking me out of my bed and onto my feet. "Da!" I said, now becoming fearful of his actions.

"Do not lie to me, Eibhlín. I know you weren't in your bed last night." His large green eyes bore into mine. I yanked my arm away from him.

"How would you know? You were drunk by 6." I snapped suddenly. His eyes narrowed at me as he grabbed my neck and slammed me against my wall. I sucked in.

"And you were here, were you?" He snapped turning my head quickly. "So what are these? Teeth marks?" He snapped. It took all of my strength to lift my knee up and fast enough to make him let go. He let out a low grunt as I scurried away from the large burly man.

"Just stay away from me." I snapped as I crawled my way out of my room quickly.

"Ádhamh, stop, please." Ma's voice caught my ears.

"Quiet, woman!" I heard a sickening sound of something falling…or breaking behind me. I stood up quickly as I hurried towards the stairs. Hope flooded through me. I had forgotten about Damon. Maybe he would help me. He could hear all of this…My hand grabbed the railing before I felt a large hand clasp onto my wrist and pull me around. "Now, you aren't going to run from your dear old Da, now are you?" He asked quietly, pulling me closer to his body.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I snapped again. His eyes narrowed. His arms wound back. I closed my eyes, dreading the hit, but I never felt the punch. His palms push against my shoulders as hard as they could. All I _could_ feel was the air pushing my hair against my face as I fell backwards down the stairs.

**-  
>AN: People are reading this and reviewing! HELLO! I had to go back and edit a little bit. My brain was still on my imagine blog, so there were quite a lot of active verbs and not passive verbs, sooo I went back and changed (for the most part, if you see any more mistakes, help a brotha out and PM me.) But anyways. Thank you to the two Guests, Dogs101 (YES. Fem!Castle. In the upcoming (not sure when) chapters, there's a reference. Ilikereferences), and HaruHaruxLove (If you find any mistakes that mademake you cringe, PM me and I'll fix it. I'm a writer, not an editor. I'm shit at editing.)  
>BUT THANK YOU. You make me want to write this. So I will. :D YAYAYAYAY. Alright. I'm going to finish writing the upcoming chapters. See you there.<br>-Nebula-Princess 3**


	4. Two Way Street

**Present Day**

My eyes opened slowly, hearing the loud ringing of my phone. I groaned as I rolled around on the hotel bed. I reached my hand out lazily towards my phone on the bedside table. Plopping my head back onto the pillow, I answered.

"Hello?" I yawned, flipping my pillow over to the cold side before I looked over at the clock. _"Fucking Christ, who the fuck is calling me at 5:27 in the morning?" _I hissed to myself, already becoming annoyed.

"Hey Eve." I heard the light and gravely tone against my ear. I sat up quickly. Any type of annoying thought vanished suddenly. Was this really who I thought it was?

"Stefan?" I questioned lightly. I hadn't spoken with Stefan since…1963. Almost 47 years without one single call from him…I wonder what he wanted…

"Yeah, hey…Eve…it's me." He sounded tense. I smiled at his voice…I hadn't tried to call him either…As lame as it sounded, friendship was a two way street that the two of us hadn't been down for a long time.

"You don't say." I muttered. He chuckled lightly. He still laughed at my sassy remarks. At least that hadn't changed. "What do you need, Stef?" I questioned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You sound tired, I should call back…"He trailed off. I scoffed.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Stefan Salvatore. You woke me up for some reason, now, what do you need?" I questioned, not meaning to snap. I heard him sigh. I just wanted to know what was happening. I had always had a special bond with Stefan. Something about him made me want to listen to every painstakingly word he had to say.

"It's Damon." He stated. I felt my heart drop. What happened? Scenarios went through my mind. Was he okay? Was he dying? Was he dead? "He needs your help." My heart began to race. What did he need? Why did he need me? Why couldn't Stefan help him? "It's about Katherine." He said. I let out a light huff.

"Is he having a midlife crisis again?" I asked, becoming more annoyed at Damon than scared for him. Stefan laughed, making my worries melt away.

"You could say that." He chuckled into the phone. I fell back against my pillow dramatically.

"Why can't he just get over it? She's in the tomb. He can't get in the tomb." I complained. "It's not rocket science, Stef." I sighed, becoming more annoyed. "He needs to get over her…" I hissed lowly.

"Well...You know…where are you? Can you come to Mystic Falls?" He asked. I felt like I had been punched in the gut from the sudden nervousness in his tone.

"Stef, you know I don't-" I tried to protest before he cut me off sharply.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But it's a long story…We have enough rooms in the boarding house. So…can you get here as fast as you can?" He questioned lightly. I heard a smashing sound in the background as Stefan spoke. "Listen, I have to go. Just come to Mystic Falls, okay? I have to go. I'll make it up to you, I swear. See you, Eve." He said and hung up without another word from me.

"Mystic Falls…" I repeated as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I never wanted to go back to that place. But…I had to go. Stefan needed me there for Damon. If only those two could get along for more than a minute.

I grumbled to myself as I flung the sheets off of me and got out of bed. I looked out the window down at the flashing lights of the awakening city. Los Angeles was out of my comfort zone, but I needed the sound. It had been a rough couple of months.

I stepped over two men who were on the floor, fast asleep. Dark bite marks lined their arms and necks. I rolled my eyes at the two before nudging one with my foot. He looked up with dark brown eyes.

"Oh, is it that time already?" He questioned, standing up quickly and nudging his friend roughly. "Mar, come on!" His Italian accent sticking to his every word he said. I waved him off before pulling him close.

"Listen, Kas, you are going to forget about this. You are going to say you were with Mar and things got…" I tried to think of the word… "Kinky." I smiled, pointing to the bite marks on his arm. As Mar stood up, I told him the same thing. "You will forget about me." I compelled them before pointing at the door.

I had been drinking at a male strip club last night when a bachelorette party group came strolling in. I had to have a little fun with them. So I drank with them and made the bride do body shots off of this one stripper, named Mar. His friend, Kas soon came up and started dancing with Mar.

I was bored, so I made the two come back to my hotel room. I said goodbye to the bachelorette girls before going back to the hotel. I drank both vodka and blood that night before making the two sleep somewhere that wasn't my bed. They both seemed confused when I didn't sleep with them.

_"Dinner __**and **__a movie, boys, I'm not some ditchable prom date." _I remembered and let out a small chuckle.

As I started packing the little belongs that I owned into a duffle bag, Mar and Kas pulled on their clothes and left without another word. I shook my head at the two before shoving the rest of my clothes in my suitcase. It was going to be a long day.

Mystic falls…Just the name alone made me cringe. The name sounded eerie. And when you knew the things that happened there over the years, why in the world would anyone stay? I let out a small groan as I turned off the lights and left the room.

I _was_ going to have to go back to that godforsaken place….I was just hoping that it would be later. Much later…maybe even never. But most things don't go as planned, and with my life the way it was now, I needed a break. As much as it pained me to say, Mystic Falls was going to have to be my true escape from the world. Who knows, maybe it won't bring back as many bad memories as I think it might. One can only hope.

**Mystic Falls**

As I drove up to the old boarding house, I looked to the backseat at the four college girls. They all talked to each other as if this were a normal day. Stefan wasn't going to be very happy about my ways of cheering his older brother up…

I picked up the bottle of bourbon from the front seat and got out of my 'rented' car. I nodded for the girls to follow me. They jumped out of the back seat still talking about god knows what. Something about this boy named Peter and how they all wanted to have sex with him by the end of the year. I shook my head silently, judging the girls.

_"When I went to college, it was more about learning than who could fuck one guy by the end of it…"_ I thought to myself before locking the car.

I was told it was a 2010 Lexus convertible. I asked the guy who owned it how much money he made. To put it lightly, he owned three jets and could easily afford three more. He had gone to the airport to fly somewhere for a vacation, and I needed a car to get to Mystic Falls. So, it was really a win/win situation. He got to keep his jet; I got to take his car.

I took a deep breath in as I knocked on the door. I heard someone stumble around inside before the door swung up. Damon stood there without a shirt on with an empty glass in his hand. He blinked up at me before dropped his glass. I grabbed it quickly, before it hit the ground. Drunken Damon and hurt Damon are not something I wanted to mix together right now.

"Eveyln?" He questioned, looking me up and down like he didn't believe his eyes. I smiled at him. We had gone to New York together back in 1997 to catch up and talk about our lives. It wasn't 47 years, but I suppose 13 years wasn't just last weekend either.

"Hey, Day." I smiled at him. Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me and pick me up. I laughed and hugged him, holding onto his empty glass and the bourbon tightly. He spun around once before putting me down and shook his head.

"Jesus, Evie, you can't just spontaneously show up on a guy's doorstep." He smiled, leaning on the doorframe. I laughed at him while he blinked away his drunken dizziness from spinning me about. "Who-" He took a breath in before he hiccupped. "Who are these lovely ladies?" He questioned, wiggling his fingers at the girls. They all giggled at him.

"Long story." I laughed again, only then turning back to look at the college girls. "I brought you something!" I smiled at him. He looked back at the girls and smiled back at me mischievously. "And Bourbon." I smiled holding up the bottle.

"And this, my dear Evie, is why I treat you like a queen." He smiled gesturing for me to come in. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was told to come in back in 1914, Day. I don't need your approval again." I sassed him. He put his hand to his chest and the back of his other hand to his eyes.

"My queen, you always deserve a welcome." He said dramatically. "You ladies can come in too." He smirked towards them. They all giggled again before entering the house. "Where did you find these chicks?" He asked me quietly as they all giggled to one another.

"University. D, you have to get out more." I pinched his cheeks. He glared at me with a small smirk. I could only bat my eyes at him innocently. "Now come on," I continued, pulling his arm and nodding for the girls to follow me to their living room. "I heard Stefan say something about Katherine and I knew you wanted to drink." I commented. "So, drink, Day." He smirked and took the bourbon from my hand, already shimmying past me towards the couches.

"Your wish is my command." He smirked cheekily back at me. I rolled my eyes and snickered at him as I nodded for the girls to follow. I turned on the stereo before wandering back to the car and grabbing my two bags from the trunk.

I could hear the music from outside of the house. I could only smile as I walked back into the house.  
>I soon found the room I had stayed in for a short while…back when I was transitioning from human to vampire. I placed my two bags on the bed as I looked around. It looked like no one had touched it in years…<p>

_**Flashback **_

_**Mystic Falls; 1912**_

I jolted awake and took a deep breath in. I quickly scanned my surroundings as I lay on the ground

"Easy, Evelyn." I heard a low voice say calmly. I snapped my head towards the noise and saw Damon sitting on a tree stump. I sat up quickly, grabbing my head suddenly from the pain. "I warned you." He muttered. I blinked up at him.

"What happened? I questioned as I held my head, looking back at him. His face fell before he cocked his head.

"You don't…remember?" He questioned before walking over to me. I only shook my head slightly, writhing from the pain that shot through my skull. "Do you know who I am?" He questioned. I looked up at him.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore." His hand fell down to my waist as the other pulled me up gently. The sudden rush of dizziness made me stumble slightly. "I am in my nightgown, Mr. Salvatore!" I stated suddenly feeling exposed. He let out a low snort.

"What a scandal, Evie." He said dramatically averting his eyes. I only folded my arms, huffing out a small breath. I felt my nightgown hook on something underneath it. I was wearing my purple dress! "A vampire bit and you didn't act as if that was a scandal." He muttered. I scoffed.

"Vandalized is a better word for that, Mr. Salvatore." I snapped. He looked back at me and laughed before his expression faded. "But I'm sure many girls would _love _to be vandalized by you." I sassed him. He rolled his eyes and snickered quietly. I did not liking this sarcastic man to look down as he did.

"What don't you remember?" He asked suddenly holding out his arm as if we were good friends. I looked down at the ground as I tried to remember, latching my arm with his. My head throbbed…

"We…were in my house." I looked back up at him. His eyes scanned my face anxiously for more answers. "And…my da…he was mad…" I said slowly, concentrating on the blurry memory that played in my mind. I blinked before shaking my head. "I can't…I can't remember anything else." I stated feeling fear wash over me. "What happened?" I asked trying to keep my fear at bay. Damon looked away. "Damon." I said making his eyes meet mine again. "What happened?" I asked feeling the painful throbbing in my head again.

"Can you walk?" He questioned. I nodded silently. "Good because I did not wish to carry you again." He muttered, glancing back at me and unhooking our arms. I rolled my eyes as he smirked. As we started walking and only then had I felt the cold ground under my feet.

"Where are my shoes, Mr. Salvatore?" I questioned, looking down at my bare feet under my nightgown. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Not on your feet." He stated. I glared up at him as he threw me a smirk. "Do you wish for me to carry you again, Evie?" He asked as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"I am quite capable." I only rolled my eyes at him. He raised his shoulders slightly, looking very defensive before he stared walking again. I hopped over the fallen tree and followed behind him as quickly as I could.

As we came to a small clearing, his eyes glanced back towards me. I looked over at him and furrowed my brows. He let out a small huff of air and nodded for me to follow him again. I shook my head at his strange antics as I continued to follow him.

"Mr. Salvatore," I said after walking for a small ways. "May I ask where it is that you are taking me?" I questioned. He looked back at me.

"Home." He stated lightly before he continued walking. I tried to quickly catch up to him.

"Home?" I questioned. He looked over at me as we suddenly exited the tree line onto a small gravel road. I felt myself being picked up suddenly as I let out a quick gasp. I looked at Damon.

"Don't take this as anything. I just don't wish to have gravel in the house." He stated. I let out a light scoff and folded my arms. "Oh, don't pout on me now, Evelyn." He said as we walked through a sunlit area. I blinked rapidly.

"Sun's a bit bright today." I stated suddenly, feeling my eyes water. Damon's breath seemed to catch. I looked at him cocking my head as I continued to blink away the feeling. "What?" I questioned as we left the sunlight.

"There's something I have to tell you." He stated quietly as he put me down on a small porch. I looked up at the small house quizzically. "Just…stay here." He huffed out as he opened the door. I watched as he looked around the small house.

"This isn't your house, is it?" I stated. He rolled his eyes as he walked around a corner. "Damon, why am I just standing here?" I asked him impatiently, trying to see around the sharp corner. I stepped closer to the door as it swung lightly with the breeze. I let out an irritated sigh as I stepped closer to get into the house. I stopped suddenly as I stood in the doorway. "Damon." I said as I tried to push my hand against an invisible force. "Damon!" I snapped louder. He walked around the corner again.

"What?" He snapped. I gestured my hands towards the door.

"Do not 'what' me." I hissed. "What is this?" I snapped as my hands went up against the invisible barricade. "Is this some type of vampire joke? Because I do not understand the humor in it." I growled lowly as I tried to get into the house again.

"Well, you could say it's a joke." He stated, leaning against the doorway, towering over me. "But I wouldn't speak of what you are in a third person." He stated. I looked at him as I ran his words through my head.

"What do you mean?" I questioned…and then it hit me. My whole body froze. "Wait…you cannot be serious." I squeaked out. His eyes fell. I felt my whole body drop. "You can't be fucking serious." I stated suddenly realizing what had left my mouth. I covered my mouth quickly.

"That is one way to get the point across, Evie." Damon bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. I felt my whole face light up before I felt a small prick of anger flow through me.

"This isn't funny Damon." I snapped. "What…What do I do?" I asked feeling the anger wash away. Suddenly, I felt like a pile of bricks had been dropped onto my head.

"Well, to put it lightly, you have two options. Live forever, or die in the next 24 hours." He stated lightly. I looked up at him. His eyes softened as I backed up off of the porch suddenly. "I know…I know what it feels like." He stated gently as he walked out of the house. "I don't know what _you're_ going through, no…but I know the feeling of pure hopelessness…that nothing is going to be okay." He stated softly. I shook my head as I felt the irritation of the sun hit my shoulders.

"How did this happen?" I whispered as I pulled myself back into the shade. My arms wrapped around my waste. Damon put his hand on my shoulder. I felt a sudden jolt of fear. It all came flooding back to me.

_"Just stay away from me."_ I felt the cool floor under my hands as the burly man start to get up. Fear was washing over me in new bursts like an ocean during a storm. My heart raced.  
><em><br>_"Evie?"A voice echoed as the scene continued to play out.

_"Ádhamh, stop, please" _Ma's voice chimed as I heard her light footsteps close the smaller gap between my da and I. I felt the cold floor against my feet as I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Evelyn."__

_"Quiet, woman!" _The sound of her head hitting the floor made me cringe as I got to the stairs and held onto the smooth wooden handrails. _"Now, you aren't going to run from your dear old Da, now are you?" _I saw him standing there. His eyes were burning with rage. His hands grabbed my shoulders. I felt the rough push and the light gust of wind that caught my hair and flew it against my face. I heard the sudden sound of my head cracking at the bottom of the stairs.

"**Eibhlín!**" I blinked rapidly as I abruptly felt warm hands holding my face. I felt my back up against something hard. I looked up at Damon, quickly realizing that I was shaking. I looked down and shook my head lightly, expecting his hands to leave. To my surprise, his hands became light, but stayed where they had been. "Listen, I said 24 hours, not _one_ hour." Damon said lightly.

"I-um…I am sorry." I swallowed a deep breath shakily. "I do not-" He shook his head suddenly.

"You should be sorry." He said as his hands left my cooling face. "I wasn't going to be the one who told Stefan that he turned you and I accidentally killed you." He stated with a small smirk. I let out a small huff of a laugh.

"I…I remember what happened." I said softly. His smirk quickly died. "And where were you?" I questioned him, nudging him lightly. I glanced back to see what I was leaning on. The little house held me up.

"If I would have known that you keep vervain in your closet, I would have gladly helped." He hissed playfully. I cocked my head. "It's an herb. Garlic is just a myth against us vampires." I snapped back into my current situation.

"I do not wish to die, Mr. Salvatore." I stated. He looked up at me as if I had told him something unbelievable. "There are only two options. And I do not wish to die." I said, folding my arms. He blinked and shook his head.

"Well…if that's the case, how do you feel about revenge?" He asked playfully. I cocked my head. He only smirked. "Come along, Evie." He said as he grabbed my hand and began pulling me with him. "We're going to go home." He said mischievously.

"Is this not your home?" I asked, looking back at the house as we began to walk into the woods again. He shook his head.

"Not my home, Evie." He said as he pulled me over a small tree branch. "Yours." He stated.

**-  
>AN: Hello! I have updated. Long story short, I've been having a shit couple of weeks. But here is an update. With present and flashbacks! Yeha to vampirism. See you guys soon. My life is back on track and I'll update again soon!<strong>


	5. Stefan's Disaproving Look

**Present Day**

I sat in the room...er…I guess I could call it _my _room. No one had ever lived in here besides me. Damon declared it my room back in 1914 when I needed a place to stay after the accident…

I looked around the small colonial styled room feeling happier memories flood through me. I smiled at the open book on the oval, bedside table. The last time I had even touched that book **was **back in '97. No one really had touched this room. That would explain the dust on everything…

I sat on the king sized bed that was angled against the far corner. A small bit of dust flew through the air as I patted the space beside me. I couldn't help the frown that slipped across my lips.

"_The least you could do was clean my sheets, Stef." _I grumbled to myself. This room was going to need a serious cleaning session. Whenever Stefan came home from god knows where he was, I would have to badger him into doing it for me…I pushed my bags off of the bed carelessly before beginning to rip off the sheets.

"**EVELYN!" **I heard Damon shout downstairs. I shot up out of bed and flittered downstairs into the library. Damon turned around and smiled. "Eviiieeeee." He smiled at me with the empty bottle of bourbon dangling from his grip. I folded my arms at the drunken man.

"Damon, don't yell like that. It sounds like you're dying." I scolded him. He mocked me before sticking his tongue out. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you want? I was about to wander around the place for a washing machine." I sassed.

"Drink with me Evie." Damon whined flittering away from the college girls to my side. I hadn't even noticed the college girls wearing fewer clothes than they had on before I left them alone with Damon. I hadn't even noticed Damon's shirt was unbuttoned all of the way down either.

"I doubt there's anything left to drink as it is." I rolled my eyes at him, taking away the empty bottle from his hands. He poked my side making me flinch away.

"Do you not see all of those fine college girls over there?" Damon nudged me down the step. I glared back at him placing the empty bottle on nearest table. "Oh, what? Did you go all Stefan on me? Do you only eat Bambi now too?" He huffed out, annoyed with me. This was not what I wanted Damon to be. Drunk and pissed off.

"You're so dramatic, Day." I rolled my eyes at him before flittering to one of the girls and taking a drink. "Don't underestimate me." I hissed at him. The annoyed look on his face vanished as a smirk flew across his lips. "Just don't ask me to do it again, or I'll break your neck." I threatened him. He flittered across the room and stood in front of me again, giving me one of his 'looks'.

"Try it." He raised his eyebrows; "I dare you." smirked. His eyes trailed down my body carelessly and dramatically. I felt my face flush before I rolled my eyes and poked his bare chest.

"Wow Day, you really need to work on your flirting; less accepting of threats, more shirtless…ness." I stated folding my arms and nodding towards the girl beside me. "Try it." I winked before walking past him nudging him slightly as I went towards the bookshelves. "Less of that eye thing you do too." I sassed as I walked backwards, "I've seen it for the past 98 years." I sassed him again turning back around in front of the bookshelf. I glanced through the shelves before spotting a few books before standing on my tiptoes to see 7th shelf.

"You haven't even seen half of it." I heard his voice next to my ear. I jumped slightly; about to whip around before I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Now listen, little vampire, I suggest you watch your tone of voice." My whole body froze and my face lit up.

"Bite me." I hissed at him as his chin rested on top of my head.

"Stefan beat me to it." Damon's voice rattled against my head. I scoffed out a laugh as I tried to read the books I had tried to get earlier, now with a vampire holding me down and having his chin on top of my head. "This one's good." Damon said as grabbed a book just out of my reach with ease. I looked at the book in his hand.

"_Call of the Wild_, Day? I've read it. You made me read it." I laughed as I took the book from his hands. "I don't understand what's with you and this book. It's just a dog." He spun me around suddenly.

"_Just a dog? _Buck is literally the greatest thing ever." I couldn't help but laugh at his sincere tone. He cocked his head. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled him to my side, letting his hands slide away from my waist

"Damon, you have had too much to drink." I stated as I pulled his body towards the couch.

"And yet I'm not drunk enough." He grumbled as I sat him on the couch. "I'm not done having fun, Evie." He smirked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him.

"Yes, hello, you can let go of me now." I snapped at him as he held me against him.

"Oh but you look so adorable with that little flushed look." I rolled my eyes at him as my face felt hotter. "And that little look of anger, or your eye roll or anything involving your pretty green eyes." I glared at him.

"Good God child, you need to get laid." I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself off of him. He let out a sarcastic whimper as he sprawled himself out on the empty couch.

"Are you offering?" He smirked, leaning against his hand. I scoffed flittering and grabbing Damon another bottle of some alcohol before going back over to the bookshelf. "Is that a no then?" Damon questioned after the silence that followed when he took a large swig of his new bottle. I could already see the pout on his face as I placed the book in a random spot on the shelf where I could reach.

"Yes Damon, that's a no." I chuckled as I saw him get off the couch again. He stuck his tongue out at me as he went back to the half-naked girls, still dancing, oblivious to everything that had just gone on between the two of us. If it was anything…which it wasn't. I rolled my eyes at Damon before going back to looking through the bookshelf.

"How do I taste?" I heard one of the girls mutter. Damon let out a small sigh.

"So much better than your friends," He muttered as she let out a small giggle. I rolled my eyes at the comment before Damon's voice chimed back in as he shushed the girl. "Don't tell them…they might get jealous!" He whispered again. Without warning, the lights turned on. I looked over to find a source and saw Stefan standing there. "Nooo." Damon whined. "Buzzkill Bob." I snickered at his reaction as Stefan went and turned the music off. "Greetings." Damon muttered. I glanced over to Stefan again who had a disapproving look on his face. I wiggled my fingers at him.

"Can we talk?" He questioned, rolling his eyes at me. Great. Here came the lecture. I could already hear his voice in my head with an unrealistic image of him waving a cane at me telling me to get off of his yard. I couldn't help the small snicker that I let out from the image.

"Sure." Damon responded sleepily. He wasn't sleepy. He was drunk.

"Without the tri-Delts?" Stefan muttered. Without missing a beat, Damon jumped back in to defend the girls.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them." He paused, looking back over at me and winking. "They're really good at keeping secrets." He muttered lowly back at Stefan doing that stupid eye thing.

"Eve, seriously?" Stefan questioned. I laughed at his blunt remark. I only shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me. You called me at like 5 in the morning Stef. I know how to make Day here drunk and happy." I sassed him. He rolled his eyes and folded his arm. Typical Stefan movement.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." He sassed back. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Whatever; bite me Salvatore." I hissed. He raised his eyebrow at me before he began to laugh. "Oh now you're laughing at me, you prick?" I hissed at him playfully as I walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"You put yourself into that one, Eve." He snickered close to my ear. I pushed him off and rolled my eyes. "So, are you going to tell me all of your secrets now?" I questioned. His whole light hearted appearance changed. "Have I said that wrong thing?" I questioned glancing back at Damon.

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell her?" Damon snapped as his eyebrows furrowed together. I looked back at Stefan expecting him to come clean and tell me what's been going on for the last 47 years. I suppose it would only be the last year or so, or maybe even less, but I wanted to know what the issue was.

"It's a long story and I-" I cut him off quickly.

"Stefan, you called me while I was in California, asked me to come down here and play with Damon and now you're going to just tell me it's a long story?" I snapped at him. He took in a sharp breath as if I had just punched him. "Stef, come on, I'm here, aren't I?" I questioned with a small smile, trying to lessen his hurt puppy dog look that had stuck on his face.

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She never was." Damon muttered suddenly. I looked back at him confused. "Pearl told me. We got into the tomb with these Bennett witches and I looked everywhere in that tomb for her." He said as his voice grew quiet. He looked so sad. God, it had been 98 years and I still hated to see Damon look upset. "She was never there. She knew where I was for years. She never tried to…" He trailed off. Katherine was literally the worst person. I had never even met the woman and I wanted her dead for hurting either of the Salvatore boys.

"Maybe it's better that way, Day." I tried to sound positive. He glared up at me. Okay, this was what I meant by not wanting Damon drunk and mad. "Or not, what do I know, right?" I let out a nervous chuckled towards Stefan. He let out a small scoff of a laugh. "Catch me up later." I muttered towards him, fully aware Damon could hear me. All of the college girls had gone and sat on the couch and chairs though, which meant Stefan would want to talk to Damon. "Should I go?" I questioned. Stefan only shook his head as he walked past me towards where Damon had gone. I followed hesitantly.

"You're worried about me, that's nice." Damon muttered as we stood in front of him. "Don't be, there's no need, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He slurred his words as he spoke quickly. "I spent the last 145 years with one goal." He poked Stefan lightly. "To get into that tomb…and I succeeded." He muttered. "Granted, Kathrine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why not." He stated. "No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." He smirked playfully. Stefan shook his head looking back at me with that disapproving look again.

"Yeah, it's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stefan muttered, turning away towards the table. Damon rolled his eyes at him glancing over at me.

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone in…too long." He muttered as if it were difficult to not kill people. Well…being Damon, I suppose it could be. Stefan glanced back over at the college girls.

"And those girls?" He questioned out loud. Before I got a chance to answer, Damon popped in.

"Will end up in their dorm…with headaches," He smirked back towards me, "Think they blacked out… business as usual." As if it was usual. He was too drunk as it was when I first showed up with the girls, I doubt he even knew where to start looking for universities. "Predictably, you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk." He clicked his 'k' as he talked. I rolled my eyes at him. At least he didn't want to kill me. "So drink up, spill it brother." Damon smirked pushing the bottle against Stefan's chest. Stefan took the bottle and cleared his throat

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back." He stated. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, that will narrow it down." I muttered. Stefan glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at him the best I could.

"If you would let me get to it," He muttered glancing down at me, "Her name was Isobel, in North Carolina at Duke."

"You want to discuss the women of my past right now?" Damon blinked, at the sun coming in from the window. "Seriously?" He glanced down and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You wish." I sassed. Stefan glared down at me. "Oh, hush." I snapped at him as I rolled my eyes.

"You killed her." Damon blinked casually.

"What's your point?" He questioned as his voice rattled. I wonder how much alcohol he's had. I mean, he was already tipsy when I got to the house. Maybe it was finally getting to him. Stefan shrugged his shoulders giving the perfect example of a 'I don't know' facial expression.

"Just want to know if you remember anything about her." Stefan wondered. He was up to something but I hadn't been in the loop. Damon must not have gotten on Stefan's good side either giving the responses he had been given.

"That's like a needle in a haystack Stefan." Damon blinked. To Damon, probably, but that was Damon, killing whoever.

"Well thank hard, it's important." Stefan said. Damon began fixing Stefan's collar of his jacket before coming close to his ear.

"Nothing is important." He whispered to Stefan. "Not anymore." He patted Stefan's shoulder. "Great chat." He muttered as he took the bottle from Stefan's hand again. "I have to go an exploit some women in the name of grief. I'm sure you understand." He muttered again backing up from Stefan. "'TTFN' said the tri-delt." He chuckled lowly, walking back towards the girls. Stefan only looked back at me. I raised my hands in defense.

"Would you rather have him murdering them?" I questioned. He gave me that look again. I grumbled. "Again Stefan, you look like I just kicked a puppy." I sighed. "Listen, you go do whatever you need to do to find this Isobel chick, and I will make sure he keeps to his promise of getting those girls back to their dorm room safe and sound." I nodded towards the girls. "It's the least I could do. I brought them here in the first place." Stefan's eyes widened. I laughed at his sudden shocked look. "You asked me to come back here, Stef. You never said I had to be clean about it." I nudged his arm and winked at him walking back towards the group of…tri-delts. "Now go on, go do whatever you need to do." I swatted the air, motioning him to leave.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Eve." He muttered. I mocked him as he walked towards the door. "Just get the girls back to their dorms." He grumbled, knowing that he had lost this round.

"I'm not drunk so don't you worry Stefy boy!" I called to him as he waved and left the room. I looked back over at Damon. "You're welcome." I sassed him. He smirked as I went and turned back on his music.

**Okay, yes, it's been a LONG time. But here I am, doing a thing. I should be studying for stuff, but I wanted to write because I began watching TVD again from the beginning because I need to get back into the groove of doing things. This could be really bad because it's been a while. So. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you're having (or have) a nice day!**


	6. Alaric the Destroyer

**So, here is me trying to write in third person. Let's see how this goes for a bit, hmm? If anyone is wondering what episode that I'm going off of, it's 1.15 (A Few Good Men). I'm really excited to write Damon and Alaric together (omgsohypedilovethem) and I'm also excited for Eve to come into the picture and mess with stuff (*cough* Alaric *cough*). But anyway, review, favorite or follow this story if you like it. Or don't. You do you. Also -*- just means time passed and **_**000**_** (italicized) will mean elsewhere and third person, but 000 (no italics) will mean elsewhere! If that's too confusing, tell me because I am flexible! 3**

**-*-**

As Damon's alcohol level lowered, so did his mood. I took away his Bourbon before he drank himself to death (even if it didn't affect him at all). Even so, he was started to get grumpy at every little sound or light that hit him. I rolled my eyes at him as the tri-Delts began to put their clothes back on.

"Day, you've been crying for at least 300 years. Get over it." I snapped before receiving an awful glare. "Oh, don't be such a sour puss." I muttered as I tried to put up some of the empty bottles that were thrown carelessly about the room.

"I'm not done drinking Evie." He whined. I mocked him quietly, making sure he could see my mockery of him. "What do you have in mind to entertain me than, hmm?" He questioned with a smirk. I shrugged.

"Catch me up on the latest gossip of Mystic Falls." I said dramatically, making my hands simulate an explosion. "Obviously something has the two Salvatore brothers in town. Oooh!" I exclaimed placing the bottles on the liquor table. "Is it a girl? It's always a girl isn't it?!" I smiled sarcastically. His face dropped a little. "Oh no." I felt my shoulders slump. "Jesus, Day, do you remember the last girl you and your brother chased after?" He rolled his eyes. I scoffed at him. "How did that end again?" I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes again.

"She was mine to begin with." Damon muttered under his breath. I let out an audible groan.

"Damon, I swear to GOD if I hear you even mention Kathrine one more time I'm going to cut off your fookin' head." I swore at him. His head snapped towards me quickly as I realized my mistake.

"My, my, Miss Evie, that mouth of yours is spewing something auwful." He mocked my slight accent. After years upon years, I learned how to hide most of my Irish accent, but whenever I said certain curses, I couldn't help how my tongue worked.

"Shut it." I hissed. "Now, come on. I've got to take these girls back to their dorms before Stef throws a hissy fit." I muttered, flittering to my room and grabbing a light green and grey beanie before flittering back. Damon was still pouting as I adjusted my lengthy long sleeved grey shirt over my light green skinny jeans.

"Why is it you always do everything Stefan asks you." He whined. "He could tell you to hunt some freakin' Bambi with him and you would jump on the spot to do what he wants." He complained leaning against the railing as the university girls began to group together and start talking as if the last three hours hadn't happened.

"You're being a drama queen." I muttered, counting the heads of each girl to make sure they were all accounted for. "Now come on, it's going to be a little drive to Charlotteville to get to the university, and I'd rather talk to you than hear those girls talk about Peter." I grimaced at the name I had heard too often when I had drove them down to the boarding house. Damon raised an eyebrow with a small smirk slowly slipping across his lips.

"Who is this 'Peter' than?" He questioned and all of the girls had ceased talking to one another before turning towards Damon at the mentioning of the name. He looked at me quickly, regretting even mentioning the name at all.

"Girls." I snapped suddenly, having their attention on me. "Time to go." I said nodding towards the hallway. Just like that, the thought of talking to Damon about Peter left their small little minds as they continued to talk about whatever the hell they had been talking about before.

"Christ, I hope we weren't that stupid in school." Damon muttered to me under his breath as we started flocking the girls out of the boarding house like sheep.

"Trust me Day, we weren't even close." I muttered back to him, searching under my long shirt before pulling out a piece of stray gum. I handed the piece to Damon. "You smell like Bourbon." I smirked as he gave me a look of disapproval. "Now you better watch it, Mr. Salvatore. I might actually begin to see how you and Stefan are related if you keep making that face." I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared at me, unwrapping his gum.

"Bite me." He grumbled as we walked out of the house into the sun. I rolled my eyes at him clicking the keys to unlock the car. "Where did you get a car?" He wondered out loud as the girls began to place themselves into the car.

"Rich guy at the airport. He had more than enough to spare anyway." I shrugged. He chuckled lowly. "From the way he was treating the workers, he didn't deserve this car anyway." I muttered causing Damon to chuckle again.

"You and your self-righteous ways." He muttered. I could only shrug.

"I can't just take something and not know about a person's life. I mean, that's a pretty low blow if I compelled a person to give up with car when in reality it took them years to even save up for just a small junky car." I shrugged as I hopped into the driver's side. "I have to hold onto some humanity." I chuckled. "I can only let myself be bad for so long." I nudged him as he sat in the passenger side.

"But you can be bad for quite a while, Evie." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the heat against my ears as I drove out of the boarding house's drive way.

_**000**_

Alaric paced quietly in town square, ever so often checking over his shoulder. He needed to talk to Stefan, and sooner would be a lot better than later, but he couldn't control everything. As he paced, he thought about what exactly he was going to talk to Stefan about. So many thoughts swelled in his mind.

One thought had been on Jenna. Jenna now knew about Isobel being Elena's mother. If he knew Jenna, from their time spent together, he knew that she was stubborn and would have found out about Isobel eventually. Another thought swirled around his mind as well. Had Stefan told Elena about him being a vampire? Or had Elena realized that something was off with him. Alaric knew about vampires, yes, but had he hidden it from her well enough. The thought of her knowing about vampires sent a small chill up his spine. He liked the girl and didn't want her to get into more trouble than she needed to be in.

Without warning, Stefan walked briskly up to Alaric. Alaric turned to face him, ready to explain his worries to a vampire, as strange as that fact felt to him.

"Thanks for meeting me." Alaric breathed out. "Something's come up."

"Jenna told you." Stefan stated not letting him continue. He took a breath in.

"Yeah." He muttered glancing behind his back to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation.

"So it's true." Stefan stated, making Alaric turn his attention back to him quickly. "Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother." He continued.

"What does Elena know?" Alaric demanded. Stefan let out a sigh as he crossed him arms towards him tensely.

"About your wife?" He questioned keeping his eyes on the ground.

"About everything. About you, your brother." Alaric wanted to know. How much did Elena really know anyway? It's not like she would tell him anything in the first place…

"She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires." He stated finally looking back up at him fully. Alaric looked sideways from Stefan's looks, contemplating what to question him next.

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?" He asked with a little fear in his words. Stefan glanced sideways.

"No." He stated tensely. "I couldn't tell her; not until I was sure." He stated quickly looking back towards Alaric. Alaric breathed in a little.

"You said you'd help me." He breathed out a light breath, knowing how fearful he sounded.

"I asked Damon without saying too much." Stefan defended. "He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again." Alaric insisted. Stefan shook his head lightly.

"Damon is not stable." Stefan stated matter-o-factly.

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her." Alaric snapped. "When has he **been** stable?" He growled lowly.

"He's coming down from it. I called in help." Stefan defended. "So, I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan stated grimly.

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric threatened.

"Your survival. How's that for a reason?" He asked without flinching from the threat. "Listen, I have one of his friends with him. She's good and she makes Damon less murderous." Stefan shrugged lightly and shook his head. Alaric gave a disgusted expression before Stefan finished, "So, I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'd tell Elena? Let it go?" Alaric questioned annoyed by Stefan's neutral posture. Stefan's jaw clenched as he took a step towards Alaric.

"Leave Elena out of this." Stefan's voice threatened.

"I need to know what happened." Alaric said without backing away from the vampire. "I think you would too." He stated, trying to get under Stefan's skin. Stefan breathed out, taking a step back from the history teacher, composing himself.

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon." He stated, glancing around the place as Alaric began to search through his wallet. He pulled out a picture of Isobel, handing it to Stefan. Without a word, Stefan took the picture and walked away. So many new thoughts had begun to spiral in Alaric's head. One thought being who this friend of Damon's was? A darker thought ran through his mind soon after. Who was this friend of Damon's and could he get to Damon if he got to her first?

**I feel like I should mention that this isn't one of those fics where my OC takes anyone's lines, or someone who is supposed to say a line to someone else actually says it to her. I never really got into those stories. I feel like Eve should have her own input in issues (and knowing all the characters, I don't think she would say anything that they would say in the first place) and not have the story based solely on herself. The world does not revolve around my little Eve, but, she will be mentioned in a few conversations when she's not around (a.k.a., this chapter). I hope that doesn't count as taking someone's lines, because I don't count that. But anyway, that was a long talk explaining stuff. Okay. I should go. Make sure my Evie doesn't turn into a Mary Sue. Okay. I love you. Bye 3  
>-Nebula<strong>


	7. Jameson and Bourbon

**I don't know how that third person went, but I hope it went well. Anyway, here's more of this thing!**

"Eve?" Damon questioned, breaking the silence as we drove back from Charlotteville. I glanced over at him at the mention of my name instead of the nickname.

"Yeah?" I questioned. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm such a drama queen." I scoffed out a laugh at him. "What?" He questioned seriously.

"Damon, shut up. You aren't a drama queen. You're just upset and lonely." I shrugged. "I mean, if you got locked away in a tomb for centuries, I'd be pretty upset when I finally went to get you out and you weren't there." I stated softly. "It's not the same thing, I know, but who am I to yell at you for wanting to see your crazy girlfriend?" I questioned sarcastically trying to lighten his mood. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"If I hadn't known her, I wouldn't have known you." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "You are the light to my heart, Evie." He said dramatically. I scoffed at him slapping his arm playfully. "It's funny because you are a pretty big light in my life. A really pale light." He muttered with a playful tone.

"Is this a joke about me being pale, Day? Because that was weak." I laughed at him as we passed over Wickery Bridge.

"Hey, the house isn't this way." Damon muttered glancing back at the bridge. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. We're going to that place you were telling me about." I shrugged. "What was its name? Mystic Grill?" I questioned myself. He looked confused at my proposal. "Damon. You owe me gossip and a drink of my own that isn't bourbon." I whined. He laughed.

"Fine, fine, but I get bourbon for myself." He muttered. I shook my head.

"Fine, fine, just catch me up." I snapped playfully. He chuckled as we drove in silence the rest of the way there…until I took a wrong turn in town.

"Jesus Evelyn, when did you learn how to drive?" He grumbled under his breath as I finally pulled back around where I was supposed to be and parked the car.

"1937." I replied sharply. He let out a scoff as he got out of the car. I rolled my eyes as he crossed the road without looking either way. "You're going to get hit." I hissed at him as he stood on the edge of the sidewalk. He swatted his hand at me before folding his arms impatiently. I quickly walked across the street, making sure to dramatically look both ways. "Now, what's with all of the places here being called Mystic?" I questioned as I got closer to Damon. "Like, there are other names to call a bar." I stated looking at the sign. "I've seen a Mystic First National Bank for Christ sake." I muttered lowly to him as he only chuckled and held open the door for me. "What a gentleman." I smiled back at him. He rolled his eyes and walked in after me. I stopped suddenly as I felt multiple eyes on me.

"What?" Damon questioned. I shook my head. I was the outcast in this whole town because I was a new person.

"It's nothing Day…just, people staring." I muttered lowly. He glanced around the room and looked back down at me.

"They haven't seen a new woman in millions of years and women are a dying breed. You are precious." He muttered. I let out a quick laugh. "Well, while you get stared down, I'm off to the bar." He walked past me as I looked around the place, trying to ignore the lingering stares that hadn't died off yet. The bar had a rustic sort of feel to it all together with a dark overtone. I stood out of the door way just looking over the place while I heard Damon's voice across the room. I focused my attention to him.

"Bourbon." He stated as he sat beside a hunched over man with blond hair. "And if you have, Jameson." He continued. I smiled as he remembered my favorite. The bartender poured both drinks in front of Damon. "Behold the teacher." He stated, deepening his voice as he said 'teacher', presumable to the blond sitting beside him. "Don't you have some papers to grade?" He questioned, then looking at the blond man.

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." The blond man said with a gravelly voice.

"Well, most things in life are." Damon muttered. "Sober's…depressing." He muttered again.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." The blond man muttered back.

"You say that like you know me." Damon said glancing over at the man.

"Nope." The man stated. "Just a hunch." He glanced over at Damon. Damon looked at the man now. Maybe this was the time for me to have that drink. I started sauntering over to the two. "You have a good afternoon." The man said placing his glass back on the counter and standing up.

"Not likely." Damon replied sarcastically. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him as I walked past the blond man, glancing at him and nodding with a light smile. That usually had people thinking I was a harmless person…But even with my kind gesture, I felt his eyes stay on me as I plopped myself down on Damon's left side. "Being nosey, I see." He stated into his glass. I could only shrug.

"Being hostile, I see…er, hear." I muttered taking a drink of my Jameson. The sting of the alcohol against my throat made me shake my head lightly.

"Bit strong for so early, dear?" He sniped at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Pardon my lack of tolerance for alcohol during the day." I snapped back at him playfully. He gave a small smirk as he took another drink of his bourbon. Without warning, a woman with short blonde hair stood on Damon's other side.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" She questioned lightly.

"It's all the rage." Damon put emphasis on his 'g' and strung out 'rage'. I rolled my eyes at him. The blonde woman looked at me curiously.

"Hello." She stated towards me. I looked over at her and wiggled my fingers at her with a small smile.

"Hi." I stated back. She smiled at the remark and presumable the familiar gesture usually given by Damon.

"You must be a friend of Damon's?" She questioned lightly. I chuckled.

"Yup. Evelyn Branigan." I stated, pushing my arm in front of Damon. He scowled at the gesture, curling his arm around mine as he took a drink. It was a weird feeling as my arm grazed his throat, feeling him swallow his drink. The woman gave a smile towards the action and shook my hand carefully, trying not to have too much movement against Damon's adams apple.

"Liz Forbes." She smiled as I patted Damon on the side of his cheek before retrieving my arm away from his throat. He gave another scowl towards me.

"Oh! The one name I've gotten out of Damon! You're the sheriff then." I smiled at her, remembering our conversation to Charlotteville. "Oh right, you and Damon need to talk privately than." She gave me a curious look. "I mean, he told me was involved in some secret thing, but I couldn't get it out of him what it was. So I'll just leave you two alone. For now." I gave her a smile as I downed the rest of the Jameson and stood up. "It was nice meeting you." I smiled at her wiggling my fingers as I started walking away.

"It was nice meeting you too." She gave a kind smile back to me as I made my way to a vacant table. As if I was going to miss out on the conversation about vampires. She looked back at Damon, seeing that I was far enough away to not hear the conversation. "She seems nice." She smiled at Damon. He shrugged a little, and I knew he was smirking. He was such an ass. "But anyway, listen, I need a favor." She let out a small sigh.

"You ever been in love?" Damon questioned looking back at her.

"Excuse me?" She answered, seemingly taken back from his question.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone…just to have your heart ripped out by them?" He questioned looking forward again. I restrained from the eye roll that I felt as he mentioned Katherine.

"You forget I was married." She stated cooly.

"Right." He looked back over to her. "Gay husband." He stated nonchalantly. Liz looked forward, as he body became tense. "She'll have what I'm having." He said pointing at the blond woman. The bartender poured another glass of bourbon. "Sit down." He told her as he patted the seat beside him. She sat down as her body relaxed a little.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing." She said letting out a small sigh. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates…" She trailed off taking a breath in. "And, well, we're short a bachelor.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um..." Damon leaned closer to the woman as he lowered his voice. "Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?" She let out a chuckle as he leaned away from her.

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires." She smiled at him. Oh the irony in that sentence alone must have had Damon smirking. "Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single…and a catch." She said tapping his hand lightly. "Unless, you're already taken." She said playfully. Damon's head snapped towards her and gave her a confused look. I quickly looked down seeing Liz's head move towards my direction.

"What?" He asked quickly. "Me and Eve?" He asked letting out a sharp scoff of a laugh. I looked back up at the two as I saw a small smirk begin to form on his lips. "She's my friend, as beautiful as she is, I have no chance with her." What an ass. I rolled my eyes unconsciously.

"Fine, fine." She chuckled before going back to her beginning mission. "So why don't you come tonight?" Damon let out a groan. "Oh, come on, help me out." She begged. Damon grumbled lowly again. "Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." She pleaded.

"You know…" Damon trailed off. "A room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty." I looked down, trying to keep myself from laughing. Liz laughed though instead.

"Thank you!" She breathed.

"But one thing." Damon said as Liz stood up. "Can you get information on someone for me?" He asked lowly. Liz cocked her head. "Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher." He stated. I wonder if that was the teacher from before… "There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy." Liz nodded, putting down her glass.

"You got it." She said turning to walk away.

"Thanks." Damon said quickly. At least he remembered his manners.

"He's all yours again." Liz said patting the table as she walked by me and smiled. I chucked before walking back over to Damon.

"So, the scary sheriff is doing your dirty work for you now?" I snickered as I sat beside Damon again. He glanced over at me as he took another drink of his bourbon.

"I don't know much about this guy Evie." He said quietly. "He could be dangerous and if he is, I need to make sure Stefan's okay." He muttered lowly, as if he felt ashamed to care about his brother. I scoffed at him.

"Is the big bad wolf going to get your baby brother?" I pinched his cheek playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Only one way to make sure." He grumbled. "Know the enemy, Evie." He glanced up at me with a smirk falling on his lips again.

**-  
>Dun dun dunnn. Cliff hanger! Whatever, I hope you like it and I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner rather than later! Okay. I love you. Bye.<br>-Nebula**


	8. It Could Have Gone Better

Damon and I only stayed at the grill for an hour. After I was almost caught up with all of the happenings of Mystic Falls, Damon decided it was time to go back to the boarding house. Fortunately for him, I had only one Jameson versus his 3 bourbon glasses. As I drove back, I glanced back over at him.

"You never told me about this girl." I stated. Damon looked over at me confused. "You know, the girl!" I emphasized. "The one that's keeping you here!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"There is no _girl." _He sighed. "The only _girl _there had been was Katherine and she is not here." He groaned. "The only real girl that's keeping me here now is you." He smirked as he tried to play off the small sad look that crossed over his features.

"Fine, no girl." I muttered. "Now what the hell am I going to wear to the gala, Mr. Salvatore?" I smiled, getting off the subject quickly. "From what it sounds like, this Laric guy already has a girl of his own." I laughed. "He may want to kill you or Stefan, but I'm not going to take any damage from the chick that's dating him now." I teased. Damon rolled his eyes again.

"I'm sure you can find something in your closet. No one's touched it." He chuckled. "Just wear something provocative." He smirked. This time, I rolled my own eyes.

"Damon, I am probably the least provocative type of person you could ever meet." I grumbled. "When was the last time I wore something scandalous?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "What?" I questioned him. He put his hands up defensively.

"Nothing." He muttered with a slight chuckle. "I'm just not sure if you remember '85 like I remember it." My eyes widened at the statement. Instantly, I felt my ears and cheeks grow hot.

"We said we were never going to talk about it Damon." I hissed at him, trying to ignore the smirk that was still plastered on his face.

"_We _aren't talking about it, my dear Evie, _I'm _talking about it." He let out a dark chuckle. I groaned as I finally pulled up to the boarding house. "All I'm saying is-"

"**Stop it."** I hissed as I put the car into park and quickly shut off the engine. "No more talk about '85." I growled. He only laughed as we both got out of the car. "That Laric guy seemed to have known you." I averted the subject. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"He seems familiar." He simply said as we walked to the doors of the boarding house. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower." He stated already walking up the stairs towards his room as we entered the dark house.

"Good," I closed the door, "Maybe wash the smell of alcohol off your breath as well." I muttered to him following his ascend up the stairs before turning down the opposite hall from where he was headed.

"Oh shut it." He hissed back at me. I couldn't help but snicker under my breath. I finally got to my room. I opened the door to the woodsy smell. I had left the windows open to air out the stale air that had suffocated the room earlier. I sat on the bed, thankful to not have the dusty sheets that would have showered the air with dust. I glanced at the closet door. The whole room looked like it needed dusting. Even the door handle to the closet had a layer of dust on it.

I stood up and walked over to the closet and pulled open the double doors, looking in the dark at a few different pieces of fabric. I switched on the light that flickered on before emitting a yellow light. Even the light bulb hadn't been touched…

As I looked at the empty hangers beside a few dusty looking dresses from the 1920's to the 1990's, I couldn't help but snicker.

"_Sure Damon, I can find something in my closet; an antique show." _I laughed to myself. "_I wonder what all _I_ have_?" I wondered looking back at my two unpacked suitcases. Before I walked over to the two cases, I looked back in the closet. In the back, I kept shoes, and some older shoes were starting to come back into style…As I ventured to the back, I noticed a light beige pair of shoes. I knelt down taking a closer look at the pair. Light violet bows attached to the straps. Now _those _shoes were old!

**Mystic Falls; 1912**

"Mr. Salvatore, I do not understand why we are waiting to go to my house." I muttered quietly as Damon and I hid behind a tree meters away from my front door. Damon let out a low groan.

"They buried you, Evie. Well, your father did. In the clearing we past, where I gave you small look. I thought that you might have remembered how you died." He said quietly. "Your father was digging by the time I showed up; I was still too weak from my lie down in your vervain infested closet, so I watched him dig. Your mother…she found the clearing and started breaking down." He said stopping himself. I looked over at him as I realized what he was saying. I looked down quietly. "He wasn't too happy with her being there."

"Did he…?" I trailed off, hoping Damon got what I was trying to say. The silence was a loud enough answer for me.

"Your mother tried to stop him but…" He trailed off as if it hurt him in some physical way. "Your father, he practically threw you in the ground. You weren't even a foot under. It wasn't too hard for me to dig you out." He stated. "I took you away from the spot. Waking up after dying is not a pleasurable experience and I would have rather you had time to try and remember by yourself than me instantly bring up your death." He breathed calmly. I nodded at him, thinking of some way to get off the topic.

"Then, how do I do this then?" I questioned. He glanced over at me and I made a ridiculous face to try and bring out my…fangs. Before, as the two of us walked back to my own house, I felt a sharp pain in my gums. I had to stop walking. Damon explained it was my fangs starting to develop and that the pain wouldn't go away until I turned.

"Do…oh, you mean bite." He said quickly realizing what I had meant and happy to get off the subject of my father. "Well, it's really easy. All you have to do is get that first smell of blood in your nose." He said so nonchalantly. I shuddered. "If you don't want to do this, Evelyn…"Damon trailed off. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"No, Mr. Salvatore, my mind is made up and I do not wish to die today because of my father." I growled. Damon only nodded his head, and there we stayed until night was upon us.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, I looked around the tree anxiously. My father was supposed to be out of the house by now. The heightened emotions that Damon said I would start to feel were growing weaker. I had no intention on dying, but if Damon's plan did not start to pan out, I was going to be dead. I glanced at Damon again. He must have noticed my anxiety.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand quickly and leading me towards the front doors. I  
>followed him without a question, but with every step it felt like I had run for hours without stopping. "Evelyn." He snapped suddenly pulling my face up towards his. "You are not dying tonight, do you understand me?" He growled. I nodded, feeling weaker by each movement I did. Without warning, Damon went and opened the door. Without warning, he sauntered into the house.<p>

"Damon?" I questioned using almost all of my energy to hurry towards the door. Climbing the steps was another challenge that I faced before getting the archway of the door and being held back by the same invisible force that had forced me to stay out of the house Damon had gotten to go into earlier.

"I'll be back." He said quietly as he seemed to suddenly disappear from the bottom of the stairs. He told me that he called it flittering, when he ran at vampire speed. I leaned against the railings of the house, desperately trying to keep myself up. Within moments, Damon exited the house with my da. A strong feeling of fear overwhelmed me as I saw his face. He flared in Damon's grasp before suddenly stopping and looking at me.

"Eibhlín?" He questioned as Damon let go of his mouth. Damon spun da back towards him.

"You aren't going to make a sound and you aren't going to run, do you understand me?" He growled lowly keeping eye contact with da the entire time. Da nodded and without warning, Damon bit into his neck. I couldn't help the slight gasp that left my lips and then smell hit me. I felt the sharp sting of my gums again as Damon pulled away from the man, whispering something to him before dragging him over to me. Damon smirked at me without a work pushing the man's head down. "You have a little something in your eyes, Evie." He chuckled lowly.

I didn't even register what he said. I didn't even know what I was doing until I felt the warm liquid against my lips. Every part of my body suddenly snapped awake. I hadn't even noticed a pressure around my neck. My eyes opened quickly. I hadn't even realized that I had shut them. I now looked at my Da. His hands were wrapped around my neck. I grabbed his wrist and instinctively pulled them down. Only this time, for the first time in my entire life, I pulled them off of me without a problem.

"Ailís!" He screamed backing away from me as quickly as he could, grabbing onto his neck. "AILÍS!" He screamed louder. I leaned against the railings of the house again, taking a breath. Damon ignored my da, walking over to me carefully.

"Are you okay?" He questioned lowly as a loud thud brought both of our attentions to my da on the ground. I let out another breath and nodded as my ma rushed out the front door.

"Ádhamh?!" She snapped falling to her knees beside the burly red head. I took in a sharp breath as her dark jade eyes met my own light emerald. A sharp pain in my chest emerged when her eyes grew large. An audible gasp left her lips.

"Eibhlín?" She whispered. A cough brought everyone's attention back to my da. "Ádhamh, _mo ghrá"_ Another sharp prick of pain flew through my body. _Mo ghrá; _my love…She had only said those words twice to my da, and both being times she thought he was going to die…The first had been when influenza spread back in Ireland when I was only a child….

"Ailís, these **monsters **tried to kill me!" Da hissed. In an instant a felt wood crack under my grip from the railing.

"Evelyn…" I heard Damon warn.

"Tried to kill you?!" I snapped. "You did a fine job of killing me yourself!" I hissed walking towards the two. In an instant, all of the rage that had swarmed my vision was swept away by my ma's slight flinch at my approach.

"That is enough, _leanbh."_ Ma hissed. "Have you not done enough?" She snapped. Guilt wrapped around me quickly. Damon said that every emotion would be heightened once the whole transition was complete, but I had never imagined so much pain to come so quickly. 

"Ma?" A familiar deep voice called out from the dark house.

"Oh no." I squeaked before grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him away from the house. Without questioning my antics, Damon held my hand and quickly flittered away from the house's view. As we stood in the forested area, I leaned my head against the nearest tree and held onto the tree tightly.

"Well, I mean, that could have gone a lot better." Damon muttered. I let out a small snort. "And it could have gone a lot worse." His voice pick up again. I didn't move from my spot. "Do you wish to know a secret, Miss Evie?" He questioned close to my ear. I glanced over at him as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"What?" I questioned as his hands took my face and turned it towards his.

"I never wanted to become a vampire." He said quietly before gently rubbing the handkerchief across my mouth. I cocked my head as he chuckled. "Surprisingly, it wasn't even my own decision." He muttered. I saw a trace of sadness cross over his eyes. "No, that decision was from my little brother." He stated matter-o-factly. "He just couldn't leave me be." He growled. The gentleness of his hands was gone. I quickly grabbed his wrist as lightly as I could and pulled it away. He let out a sharp sigh.

"I had some sort of idea of you not wanting what you had." I said quietly. He cocked his own head towards me. "Back when I told you that I did not wish to die; you had this look on your face. It was only there for a moment, but a moment was long enough." I muttered. "I just…I just do no-" I cut myself off quickly, "-did not want to die…" I said. "But now it seems I have died anyway in my ma's eyes." I sighed. "Mr. Salvatore, I dislike these changing emotions." I growled. "I had not realized how…heightened they would be and they are quite annoying." I snapped. He chuckled lightly.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes since you turned." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at the man. "What do you wish to do with your family?" He questioned. I blinked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I questioned back.

"Are you going to kill your father?" He asked as if this was a normal conversation. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about my da. He was already dead to me.

"What did you do to your family, Mr. Salvatore." Another flash of sadness washed across the man's features. But as usual, just as soon as they had crossed, they were gone, as if he had never felt the feeling in the first place.

"My family was dead; I didn't have to worry about it." He shrugged. I looked down trying to think of what I was supposed to do. Only then did I think about my brother…

"My brother...he…he doesn't deserve this." I choked out. "Mr. Salvatore, you told me that you-er…vampires could do…mind control, yes?" I questioned. His eyebrows furrowed together before he realized what I was asking of him "Séamus…my brother should not know that his _deirfiúr leanbh_ is a monster."  
><strong>–<strong>

**Okay, so I'm going to go back and edit a few chapters to fix a few errors but until them, here is an unedited chapter for your liking! I still love you. Okay bye!  
>-Nebula<strong>


	9. EVEsdropping

I couldn't help the proud feeling that rushed through me as I looked into the mirror. My burnt orange hair was up in a French twist with fly-aways, but it had been at least a year since I tried doing the look on my own. I decided to wear a light violet one strap dress that reached my knees and my old, _ancient _beige shoes with the violet bows. Before leaving my steamy bathroom, I pulled on a silver bracelet, dangling earrings and my ring.

I looked down at the reef knot lapis lazuli daylight ring as it lay across my right ring finger. It was fairly plain compared to Stefan's and Damon's. The plain was good though. At least mine was less noticeable. If one day, someone who knew I was a vampire wanted to take my daylight jewelry, they wouldn't instantly go for my ring…or at least that's what I tell myself.

All of a sudden, my ears perked up. The front door opened. My curiosity got the better of me as I flittered towards the railing at the top of the stairs. I looked down at the front door and felt my whole body freeze at the sight.

_"No way."_ I thought to myself as I looked at the familiar girl that I had only seen in pictures. I watched her keep her head down as she made her way towards the stairs. I sudden jolt of fear ran through my body. I'd heard of this woman and from the stories, I hated her. But as much as I hated, it still didn't help that she was powerful. Katherine Pierce. The bitch that turned Stefan and Damon so she could have them both. The fear only lasted a moment before anger brewed through my system. Katherine soon looked up towards where I stood, jumped and gasped at me.

"Oh, wow, hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" She smiled up at me. I didn't say anything. "Are you one of Stefan's friends?" She questioned innocently. "I haven't seen any pictures or anything…I'm Elena." She smiled up at me.

"Evelyn." I said. "Your name's Elena?" I questioned her. She simply smiled up at me and nodded.

"I was wondering if Stefan was here…" She said starting to make her way towards the stairs again. Katherine was a liar. That much I knew. Maybe this was all a rouse. If so, it was unfortunately working.

"I'm not sure…" I trailed off suddenly cautious of what I said in front of this Katherine, or Elena, girl. The sweet innocent look wasn't fading as she got closer and started making her way up the stairs. The closer she got though, the more tense she appeared. Katherine was supposed to be in the tomb. She was supposed to be dead in the tomb, but she was neither in the tomb nor dead. Why would she want to come to the Salvatore's in the first place? She could have done so earlier…Maybe this was all a scheme of hers. She gave an awkward smile as she reached the top of the stairs and nodded at me politely before walking towards Stefan's bedroom.

I silently followed behind her as she walked into Stefan's room.

"Stefan?" Her voice questioned. Without missing a beat Damon's voice followed.

"Better; Me." He stated nonchalantly. He didn't sound surprised…Was I missing something. I thought I had gotten caught up on most of Mystic Fall's drama…unless…she was the _girl!_

"You look…um…" The girl trailed off hesitantly. Holy shit she's the girl that he didn't want to talk about. She's the girl?! She looks like Katherine!

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon said. I could hear the taunting in his voice.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." She stated calmly.

"No reason why." Damon muttered. "Do you know that I'm one of Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelors?" He questioned.

"Huh." The girl said in a higher pitched voice. Damon made a small 'yep' before his footsteps started becoming quieter. "How are you doing?" The girl questioned, more seriously.

"Never better…yep." He muttered.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who is that woman?" The girl questioned.

"What woman? Evie?" He questioned with a little pause, assumable from a nod from Elena. "She's my friend. Why?" Damon questioned before another pause. "Now…What can I do for you?" He asked. "I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose—how can I help people?" His 's' in purpose stood out as he let it slur.

"I'm just meeting Stefan; we're going to the fundraiser." She stated ignoring Damon's question.

"Help a guy out, will you? I…can't get this." Damon muttered. Elena sighed before her footsteps got quieter as she walked away.

"So…I found out who my birthmother is." Elena's voice oozed happiness.

"Euchh. Who cares." Damon muttered. "She left you." Damon muttered, his tone gentle. "She sucks." He muttered making me smile. Of course he would say that.

"Eve?" Stefan questioned behind me. I let out a sharp gasp as I spun around to face him.

"Christ Stefan, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, glancing behind me, assumingly towards his slightly opened door. He cocked his head and nodded at the door. I couldn't say anything though before he walked around me into his room.

"Stefan." I turned around to see Elena and Damon standing close together. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked past Damon towards Stefan. Damon glanced back at me before focusing on Stefan.

"Hey." Stefan said glancing at Elena before looking at Damon.

"Ugh." Damon muttered, making everyone's attention turn towards him. "I need a bigger jacket." He whined, pulling the jacket off. "Wow, you know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know," Damon made a gesture towards his chest, "Help fill you out a bit." He almost growled as he walked past Stefan, stumbling with his top button. As he left the room, he closed the door and I folded my arms.

"You have a bit of explaining to do, Mr. Salvatore." I hissed at him. He only swatted towards me making his way back towards his room without a single word. I let out a sigh as I heard Elena's voice again.

"He's fine." She stated.

"He's Damon." Stefan answered.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." Elena hissed. I felt a zap of anger fly through me at the statement.

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan muttered before Elena laughed. I looked down towards Damon's door before deciding it best to talk to him than listen to the two in the room talk about Damon as if he couldn't hear.

"Damon, are you about ready?" I questioned as I let myself into his room. There he was, sitting on his bed fumbling with his top button again. "Is that a no then?" I questioned hesitantly as he kept his attention on his button. He let out a grumble and an irritated sigh. His blue eyes suddenly connected with mine.

"Just help me with this button." He sighed, seemingly giving up. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes as I made my way over to him. Even as he sat on his bed, Damon seemed to tower over me.

"Where did you even get more alcohol?" I grumbled at him as I tried to button his top button. He shrugged with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and finally pushed the button through. "It was under your bed wasn't it?" I questioned him as I straightened the shirt for him subconsciously.

"Yes. But where did I learn that from, I wonder?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I could only chuckle and shake my head. He had learned that from me. Prohibition was a hell of a time.

"Yes, yes, _now _are you ready Mr. Salvatore?" I questioned holding out my arm for him to take. He glanced at it quizzically before looping his arm with mine and standing up.

"Shall I escort you or shall you escort me?" He questioned straightening his back. I let out a small huff of a laugh as I led him down the hall towards the steps, ignoring the hushed tones from Stefan's room.

"I think you driving is out of the picture." I muttered "Now, do you need a bigger jacket?"

"Someone was being nosey." Damon muttered as we stopped beside the top of the stairs.

"Someone was being hostile." I muttered back, glancing up at him. "I don't blame you though. With a girl who looks like Katherine, I would be hostile too." His eyes instantly dropped away from my brief gaze. I only sighed. "Go downstairs and wait. I'll grab you a jacket." I grumbled nudging him towards the stairs.

"Be careful, we don't need me falling to my death and becoming a vampire now, do we?" Damon muttered as he made his way down the stairs. I let out a small scoff as I glanced back at him descending the stairs with a smirk across his face. I could only roll my eyes before walking into Damon's room.

Unlike Damon, his room was open. Everything seemed bigger from the lack of furniture and the placement of his bed. Even his closet seemed open for anyone. His closet was what really showed off his personality in the entire room. Closed off from everyone else and always dark. There was a switch to turn on the light, but even Stefan could never find it. Hidden in the back, though, behind his shoes is a small switch that turned the one light bulb on. Sure, the light didn't shine in the darker corners, but it just made me seem more secure. He told me that in a drunken rant once. I let out a small chuckle thinking about how silly it sounded. He was in the closet. The thought made me snort.

In that drunken rant, he told me that the reason he wore black all of the time was because it was the color of his soul. I chuckled mindlessly at the memory. He probably had a secret stash of alcohol in his closet as well as black jackets. There seemed to be enough. I grabbed one that seemed larger before turning the lights off and making my way down the stairs. I found him standing next to the bookshelves.

"Here, I hope I grabbed the right color." I mocked him. His eyes lit up for a moment as he grabbed the jacket and pretended to inspect it.

"Obsidian, it seems. This will never do with my shirt!" He sighed dramatically placing his wrist over his eyes to sell the bit even more. I scoffed out a laugh as I looked up to see Stefan walking towards us. "Here comes fun." Damon muttered towards me before starting to put his jacket on. "Where'd our girlfriend go?" Damon questioned towards Stefan, his words still slightly slurred.

"She's on her way to the Grill." Stefan stated nonchalantly before pulling something out of his pockets. He glanced up and gave me this look. Even with a look, I knew that whatever was in his hand was important, involved Damon and was important. In simpler terms, if Damon was too drunk to be cooperative, I was next in line for questioning of what Damon might think. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you." Stefan stated handing the picture over to Damon. In the picture, there was a woman with dark brown hair and a smile. I studied the picture before glancing towards Damon. A small smirk played at his lips. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina." Stefan said looking at Damon's expressions as well. "Remember her now?" He asked as if Damon knew whatever his answer was.

"Who wants to know?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I do." Stefan answered simply.

"Who _else _wants to know?" Damon questioned Stefan lowly. Stefan took the picture from Damon and put it back into his jacket pocket before giving Damon his full attention.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked irritably. Damon shrugged his shoulders before he looped his arm with mine suddenly, ignoring my delayed flinch.

"Sorry." He muttered, to Stefan or me, I wasn't sure. "Don't know her." He said almost playfully, pulling me past Stefan before stopping again and glancing back at Stefan. "Hey, are you coming?" Damon asked. "The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await." Damon clicked his 't' before pulling me along again, leaving Stefan behind. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Eyes on the prize, Evie." He patted my arm gently as we walked out the front door. "We don't need any distractions for tonight. Especially if you're to win over this school teacher." He smirked playfully. "Do you think it will be like a school boy instead of a teacher though? I mean, since you're older. Or would you be into the whole role-play aspect and go all-OW!" He let out a sharp cry as I 'stepped' on his toe, passing him to get to the driver's side of my car.

**_**

**Yes hello, here is some more. I have a few ideas on what to do. But first things first. I'm thinking about making this story into a third person story instead of a first person story. But I'm also thinking about having two different stories. Both would be the same name, title, story, but one would be in third person (which lets me go into other aspects, showing detail to the world), and one would be in first person (which lets me get more personal with my character, expressing thoughts easily, but missing out details of the world)  
>How it would work would be like this. One story would say "Not the Queen (First Person)" and one story would say "Not the Queen (third person)". They would both have their own links as well. Sorry if it feels like I'm talking to you as if you're stupid, I just feel like I'm not very clear (so it's my fault imstupidimsorryiloveyou). I have started working on third person chapters and I realize that I went into a little more detail in general with it. 1,000 words more than usual and blah blah blah, more of a backstory with more of Eve's family and Irish roots and yeah. Okay, just let me know what you think. Or don't. I might just post it as an experiment. Okay. I love you. Review and favorite and follow if you want, if not, I still love you. Okay bye.<br>-Nebula**

**(Update, I am so sorry for that pun but it had to happen)**


	10. The Bachelor Raffle

"Hey Day?" I questioned as Damon's arm looped with mine subconsciously as we walked towards the bar. Damon glanced down at me. Even with my two inch heels, Damon still seemed to tower over me. "What if he doesn't like me?" I smirked as Damon let out a chuckle.

"You could always kill him." Damon shrugged nonchalantly. I nodded in agreement as we walked into the bar. There was already a crowd forming. "This is where I'm going to leave you though." Damon said as we stopped just inside of the doors. A small booth was set up close by with a blonde girl sitting behind it. A cash box was on one side while a roll of tickets was on the other. "Don't try and compel the blonde. She has vervein." Damon muttered as he walked past me. If looks could kill, Damon would have been twice dead from the glare the blonde gave him. I walked up to the booth with the blonde girl.

"_Christ, how tall are these Mystic Falls girls_." I thought to myself as I came eye to eye with the blonde. "Um. Hi." I smiled. The girl smiled back before leaning closer to me.

"Hi, a little word of advice from one gal to another," The girl whispered. "That guy you walked in with is a real skeez." She whispered. I let out a laugh at the harsh tone in her voice.

"You're telling me, I'm his only friend." I chuckled. "Eve." I smiled and put out my hand as the blonde slid back in her chair with a small laugh.

"Caroline." She smiled brightly, shaking my hand. "You must be new to the town; I've never seen you before." She smiled. I nodded glancing behind myself to make sure I wasn't holding up any lines.

"Just flew in today." I smiled. "Someone was having a temper tantrum." I nodded towards Damon, who was talking to an important looking woman. Damon's eyes met mine for a brief moment before I winked at him playfully.

"Flew in from where, Ireland?" Caroline asked instantly. I let out a small chuckle as I shook her head.

"L.A., actually." I chuckled. "But I'm glad you picked up on my accent and didn't say Scotland." I laughed. "But I should probably get to doing this silly raffle business." Caroline nodded with a smile, looking slightly embarrassed from assuming that I had flown in from Ireland. "How do I do this then?" I laughed, realizing I had no idea how anything like this worked.

"Oh, you pay for a ticket and then, if you're lucky, you'll get picked from a bowl to date a bachelor." Caroline explained. "The more tickets you have the higher your chance of getting a bachelor."

"Getting a bachelor sounds like these men are whoring out their bodies for tickets." I muttered looking around the room. Caroline let out a snort as I turned back towards her, rummaging around in my small hand purse. "Well, here you go." I pulled out a ten dollar bill. "How much will that get me?"

"Five tickets." Caroline said, ripping off five tickets from the roll.

"There any way to rig it?" I wondered aloud, glancing around the room again before spotting a tall man with dark blond hair. Wasn't that the Laric guy? "So I don't have to date that skeez." I said, looking back at Caroline. Caroline only laughed and shook her head.

"You'd have to talk to Mrs. Lockwood about that, and from the looks of it, she may rig it herself to get with the skeez himself." Caroline sassed, looking over to where Damon and Mrs. Lockwood were standing. I let out a snort as I shoved my tickets into my purse before looking back at Caroline who gave a side smile. I like this girl. She was very quirky and very witty; a perfect combination.

"We can only hope." I muttered back. "I should probably mingle. Er, something. But it was nice chatting with you." I smiled, patting the makeshift booth.

"If not, you're welcome to come talk to me." Caroline smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile as I walked away from the girl, wiggling my fingers.

I glanced around before I spotted Damon again. This time, he wasn't with that Mrs. Lockwood woman, but instead, standing alone with a folder. I walked over to him quickly, trying to ignore the looks from a few men that made me want to vomit.

"Find any nice bachelor that you want to munch on?" Damon muttered, looking at the folder in his hands. I rolled my eyes before walking to stand beside him and looked at the folder.

"Maybe not munch on. Murder, on the other hand, plenty." I muttered as I looked at a familiar picture of a dark haired woman. "Who's that?" I wondered aloud. Damon smirked back at me.

"The late wife of the man you're going to seduce tonight." Damon muttered. I flipped the papers around to read more about the woman and her 'death'. It sounded like Damon.

"So did you kill her?" I wondered aloud. Damon shook his head in a half-and-half kind of way. "Technically?" I questioned. Damon nodded. "That probably explains the looks he's been throwing at you." I muttered under my breath. Damon only chuckled.

"Oh, the best is yet to come, my dear Evie." Damon smirked. "Have you talked to him at all?" He wondered. I shook my head.

"Not yet. Haven't had the time." I shrugged. "I'm going to the bar now though." I said. "Maybe I can catch him there." I sighed. Meeting this Alaric guy was harder than I had originally thought it was going to be. Either he was hovering around a woman, presumable his girlfriend, or he was at the bar, taking small drinks of whatever the bartender put in a glass. Before I could leave, Damon gently grabbed my arm.

"Sorry." Damon muttered as I tensed up at the action before turning me back around to face him "Just…be careful." Damon insisted. I raised an eyebrow but Damon only raised his eyebrows earnestly. I took Damon's hand off my arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"All joking aside, I'll be careful." I gave a gentle smile. "For your sake, seeing that you're so scared about it." I teased causing Damon to give a small smirk. "Stay out of trouble!" I said as I began to walk towards the bar. Damon waved me off half-heartedly.

The raffle had accumulated a lot more people since the time Damon and I had arrived. There was a crowd of people already scattered throughout the small bar, making easy passageway to the bar a dream. I sighed as I started to weave my way through the crowd. Everyone was clamoring on about the night. I was already tired of everyone. There was nowhere for the sounds of everyone's voices to escape, so the more talking there was, the louder it got. I tried to ignore the loud voices as I continued my way to the bar. I let out an irritated sigh as I finally got to the bar and sat down on the tall bar stool.

"Jameson please." I muttered aloud towards the bartender. The man looked at me wearily before I turned myself around to look at the crowd. I had gotten through just in time. A group of twelve more people walked through the door.

"Are you old enough to drink?" The bartender questioned making me turned back around. The man was leaning against the counter, looking me over suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm twenty two, so, yes, I'm old enough to drink." I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to lean over towards me. He continued to stare me down as I let out an irritated sigh as I began to rummage through my small purse.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to see an ID." He muttered, glancing in the small opening of my handbag. I tried not to let out a growl. Bartenders were usually nosey, but this one took the cake. I pulled out my ID and handed it to the man. He took it and held it up to the light.

"That doesn't really do anything." I rolled my eyes at him as he held it close to my face. He began to shake his head as he handed it back to me.

"I see fake ID's in here a lot, and that one is 100% fake." He muttered. "Good try though, kid." He smirked as I began to glare at him. "I'm sure your mommy's around here somewhere, why don't you go pester her." I clutched my purse tightly as the man began to use a mocking tone with me.

"Just get me some Jameson." I glared at him, compelling him to get me what I wanted. His smirk died as he turned around and got a glass without any expression. I smiled triumphantly when he brought me the drink.

"Jameson?" I heard a low and gravelly voice behind me. I turned and looked at the man I now knew to be Alaric, or "Laric". "Strong drink. Bourbon, please." He muttered towards the bartender. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bourbon?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Strong drink." I muttered. Alaric let out a sighed laughed as the bartender gave him his drink, no questions asked. I became annoyed at the bartender even more. "_He doesn't look old either." _I thought to myself bitterly. "Aren't you de teacher?" I questioned aloud. Alaric raised an eyebrow as he held onto his glass.

"I am a teacher, yeah." He muttered. I shook my head already regretting not thinking through what I was supposed to say to this man.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound creepy, I-I just heard some of the other ladies talking." I stuttered. Maybe I could go for the innocent damsel bit. "_This is the twenty first century, Evelyn. No one wants a damsel, they want a strong woman. Play the strong woman card!" _I thought to myself before Alaric's laugh pulled me out of my own thoughts.

"Some of these ladies are a little crazy, if you ask me." Alaric muttered. I chuckled as I took a drink of my Jameson, trying to think of what to do or say next. What _was_ I supposed to do anyways?

"You're telling me." I muttered. "Eve, by de way." I introduced myself half-heartedly reaching my hand out for Alaric to shake.

"Alaric." A small smile slipped across his face as he shook my hand. "Or, bachelor number-" Alaric quickly looked down at his nametag. "Four." He said pointing to the nametag. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Get roped in, did you?" I smiled. "I got roped in too." I muttered. "My friend wanted me to come enjoy the 'town's activities'." I quoted a fake reason I was here. Alaric chuckled as he drank his own drink.

"My, uh, girlfriend dragged me here." He muttered. I let out a snort as I lifted my glass towards him. "Did I win?" He questioned glancing my way, clicking his glass with mine. I only shrugged a small bit with a small smile.

"Not quite." I smirked. "I just flew in from Los Angeles this morning." Alaric's body grew tense. I realized quickly what I had just said. He knew about me. _He _knew about _me. _That wasn't supposed to be how it was. I was supposed to know about him but not vice versa. "_Shite." I _cursed in my head. I looked over at the man. His blue eyes stared into mine. _He knew_. He knew about me but his didn't show that he was frightened. His eyes showed anger. Guilt soon swept across, but was instantly gone. "_Shite."_ I thought to myself once more as I continued to look at the man, unable to look away.

"Alright bachelors, if you could all come up to the stage at this time, it's just about time for the raffle!" A cheery voice range through the bar. I broke my eye contact with the man, looking towards where the voice was coming from.

"Well, I better-" "Well, you better-" Alaric's low voice mixed with my accented one as the two spoke together. An awkward chuckle left them both as Alaric stood up.

"Tell your girlfriend I wasn't flirting, alright?" I pointed at him accusingly, desperately trying to relive some of the awkward silence. Alaric smiled lightly and nodded as he made his way towards the stage. I turned myself around and downed the rest of my Jameson.

"Easy there, tiger." A slurred voice brought my attention to an older man that sat down beside me. I rolled my eyes before standing up quickly.

"Bite me." I hissed at him, putting down a twenty under my glass and walking away from the bar scene and into the crowd. I glanced around for Stefan as I tried to see over the heads of taller people trying to listen in on the 'ravishing' tale of bachelor number one. I let out a short huff of an annoyed sigh as I made my way farther away from the stage as I tried to find my friend. Bachelor number two's story was even more 'exciting' than the first. I sighed as I finally made my way out of the crowd and close to the door

"Oh, Eve!" A sweet voice filled my ears. I turned around and saw Caroline waving at her from her little booth. A small smile spread across my lips as I made my way over the energetic blonde. "So, how're the contestants?" Caroline smiled as I stood behind the table beside Caroline. I glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well, it's the most exciting men in the town, so if you want to get down and dirty, these are your best options." Caroline muttered with a playful tone. I snorted quietly as she glanced over to the entrance and saw Stefan. He gave a little nod as I turned my attention back to the stage.

"And what do you do, bachelor number three?" Mrs. Lockwood questioned the man in a dark tan suit, putting the microphone closer to his face.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." The man said with a deep voice. Caroline leaned over to I.

"I'd let him plunge my place, if you know what I mean." Caroline muttered close to my ear. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me. A few ladies towards the back sent the two glares, but Caroline simple stuck her tongue out at them.

"Jesus, Caroline." I giggled out towards the blonde who was smiling brightly from the joke I had just made. Stefan glanced towards the two, but I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He shook his head with a small smile.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers." Mrs. Lockwood smiled towards the crowd. A small bit of laughter rose from the crowd. Caroline nudged my shoulder playfully. I tried to contain my small fits of laughter.

"Do you need a plumber, Caroline?" I questioned quietly towards the blonde girl who was trying to contain her own giggles. "'Cause we could all use them." I snickered quietly as Caroline let out her own stifled laughed.

"Moving on." Mrs. Lockwood said moving closer to Alaric. "Number 4," She said as she looked at the card with a small, puzzled look on her face. "'Alaric Saltzman.' Wow. That's quite a mouthful." She let out a small chuckle as she pronounced his name. "What do you do, Alaric?" She questioned putting the microphone towards Alaric.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric said into the microphone. Mrs. Lockwood pulled the microphone back to herself.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper." She smiled towards the crowd. "What do you teach?" She questioned, putting the microphone back towards Alaric.

"History."

"Are you in his class, Caroline?" I questioned aloud, only then noticing that Stefan had begun to move through the crowd. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, he's a little weird, but he's not a hard ass." Caroline shrugged. "I mean, what, you're twenty?" Caroline questioned.

"119, actually." I muttered with a small smirk. Caroline nudged me with a smile. The joke was on her, because I was actually 119. "Twenty two…forever." I laughed as Caroline nudged me once more. "I am twenty two though." I laughed as the two continued to listen to Mrs. Lockwood.

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Mrs. Lockwood smiled, leaning the microphone his way. Alaric glanced over at Damon who put his hand to his ear sarcastically.

"U-um, well…" A small silence fell over the place as Alaric stayed silent before Mrs. Lockwood pulled the microphone away from him "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She smiled as the crowd let out another small laugh. She moved towards Damon. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." She smiled, putting the microphone towards him. I heard Caroline scoff aloud.

"All you need to know is that he's a giant tool bag." Caroline growled aloud. I let out a small chuckle as Damon glanced towards I.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon smirked, winking at me nonchalantly. I couldn't help but smile as a few women glanced back towards Caroline and me. Caroline let out another scoff.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood asked. Damon dramatically looked up to think before nodding.

"Oh, yeah." He said aloud. "L.A., New York." He took a deep breath in. "Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think-" Damon looked over at Alaric looking as if he was remembering something. "I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon asked as if they were good friends. Alaric tensed up at the subjected, looking back at Damon. "Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did." I held my purse a little tighter at the mention of Alaric's wife.

_"Damon." _I thought to myself, "_Don't do something stupid." _I hoped quietly.

"I had a drink with her once." Damon muttered. I glanced around the room, only then noticing Stefan walking towards a table with purpose. "She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that?" Damon questioned as Alaric's jaw tightened. I felt my pulse quicken at the interaction. "Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm!" I took a breath in as I saw Elena stand up and race the back with Stefan on her tail.

"I'll be right back." I muttered towards Caroline who was still caught up in Damon's story. Caroline glanced over at me and nodded with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I tried to follow behind Elena and Stefan. Before I could make it to the door, a man stood himself in front of me.

"Why hello there pretty lady." He smiled, his words slurred. I looked at the man and noticed it was the same old man from the bar. I rolled my eyes before trying to pass him. As I walked by him, he grabbed my shoulders. In a flash, I noticed that the man was on the ground and I was holding one of his arms behind his back. I quickly let go, backing away from him. I hadn't even realized what I had done. I took a deep breath in, moving towards the back doors once more, only hearing white noise coming from the actual raffle area.

As I got to the door, I opened it to see that I was in an alley. Stefan's voice rang out towards the street suddenly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just" Stefan cut himself off. I stood near the back door stiffly, trying not to move or make a sound. "I wanted to know more." Stefan reasoned to presumable Elena. I heard Elena breath out rapidly.

"I was feeling sorry for him." Elena snapped. "Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him." She muttered lowly. "I'm so stupid." She breathed out. Stefan quickly hopped back in.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge, even with Eve." Stefan defended quickly.

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena snapped loudly. I felt a small pinch of guilt as I thought about how I wasn't really helping Damon all that much.

"Because you're not the only one…" Stefan trailed off. "Hoping that he might actually change." Stefan continued. I looked down at my feet, seeing my old shoes and thinking "_Some things don't have to change to remain beautiful." _I shook my head, quietly going back into the grill, slightly hurt for Damon, knowing that his brother wanted him to be someone he wasn't.

As I walked back into the bar, Mrs. Lockwood's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Bachelor number two goes to 29763." Her voice boomed happily. I made my way back towards Caroline who was congratulating the 'winner'. As soon as the woman walked away, I walked up behind Caroline.

"Congratulations!" I said loudly behind Caroline who jumped out of her seat and turned around to face me. I couldn't help but laugh at the reactions, knowing that it wasn't all that funny, but laughing nonetheless. Caroline playfully hit me on the arm.

"You whore!" She snapped with a laugh. "I haven't peed in at three hours! I could have peed myself!" She snapped, but continued to laugh. Knowing that I could have made someone pee themselves only made me laugh harder.

"I'm s-sorry!" I laughed out as Caroline sat back down on her chair. "I just wanted to come make a joke about how a man was sold off to a woman. How the times have changed!" I continued to snicker to myself. Caroline joined in on the laughter as well.

"The more I hear you say it like that, the creepier this whole deal gets." Caroline chuckled lightly, glancing back towards Mrs. Lockwood and nodded. "I need to tell her whenever I'm ready for the next person. You distracted me, you bitch." She smiled at me playfully.

"Oh, I hardly think you mind my company." I smiled back at her. Caroline gave me a side glance with a small smile as Mrs. Lockwood's voice rang through the speakers.

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458." A woman with big brown hair came strutting over to Mrs. Lockwood.

"That's me." She said nonchalantly as she made her way over to Mrs. Lockwood.

"Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely." Mrs. Lockwood's tone was cheerful but with a hint of distaste towards the woman. This, Kelly, woman walked by Mrs. Lockwood, taking the ticket out of Mrs. Lockwood's hand quickly, walking towards Caroline now. "You and the plumber should have so much fun." Mrs. Lockwood said cheerfully, but with more sass. I stepped back a bit, trying not to be in Caroline's way as Kelly made her way over to the booth. As she got in front of the booth, she threw down the ticket at Caroline.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said cheerfully, her voice a little quieter. I glanced at Caroline lightly, wondering what dampened the girl's mood.

"Okay. Just stop." Kelly snapped lightly, waving her hands. "Stop trying so hard." She continued. I stood up straight suddenly, realizing that this woman wasn't going to be nice. "This thing you're doing; this nice thing," She showed her teeth slightly and shook her head. "It's fake. Like you." She tilted her head slightly. "Like your mom." I saw Caroline's shoulders shrug slightly down as she didn't hold herself so high in her chair. "And for some reason, Matt fell for it." She said in an annoying tone of voice, sounding like she was talking to a child. "But that doesn't mean that I will." She slightly whispered. "I don't like you, okay?" She questioned in a happier tone of voice. "So, tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." She smiled before starting to walk away. I walked over to her quickly grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me." Kelly snapped at me as I held on.

"No, excuse _you." _I snapped suddenly. "Why in the world would you talk to someone like that?" I snapped at Kelly as Kelly's eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't know the beef between you, but you are a grown woman." I growled, pointing a finger at Kelly accusingly. "Caroline is a teenager." I snapped, glancing back at Caroline who looked as if she was going to cry as she stood up and walked towards me.

"Eve, it's fine." Caroline said quietly as a small group of people began to glance over at the commotion.

"No, it's not." I said gently towards Caroline. "She shouldn't be talking to you like that." I said lightly as a boy with dark blond hair came over to the group wearing an apron.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He questioned aloud, Kelly pulled her arm from my grasped and stood closer to the boy.

"Everything's fine, Matty." Kelly said glaring at me. "It's just a little spat between us girls." She said sweetly towards the boy. Matt sighed deeply, looking towards Caroline and me.

"Mom, come on, what did you do?" Matt questioned, seeing Caroline's saddened face. Kelly looked taken aback by Matt's words.

"Nothing." Kelly said sweetly.

"She was being a bitch ta Caroline." I snapped, glaring at Kelly. "Caroline, how old are you?" I questioned lightly towards Caroline who was looking at the ground.

"Seventeen." She said quietly.

"And you?" I questioned towards Kelly. Kelly let out an irritated sigh.

"Okay, I'm done with this prepubescent drama." Kelly snapped storming off towards the bar. Matt watched her leave as Caroline stood beside me.

"You didn't have to do that…" Caroline trailed off towards me. I glanced up at the blonde and shook my head stubbornly.

"Yes, I did." I insisted. "Don't let people put you down, Caroline." I nudged her. "You're a beautiful girl and shouldn't have ta put up with shite like dat." I said, her eyebrows pulling together in concern. Caroline cracked a smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" Caroline asked playfully. I let out a snort before nudging her once more.

"You wish." I winked. Caroline let out a small chuckle as Matt walked over to the two. "Why hello there Mr. knight in shining armor." I smiled towards the boy. He gave a small smile towards me before putting his attention back towards Caroline. "I'll leave you two alone." I smiled before starting to walk away.

"Um, excuse me!" Caroline said aloud, stopping me quickly. I turned around to see Caroline right behind me. "No excuse me." She smiled. I let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "You can't just flirt with me and **not **get my number." Caroline winked, holding out her hand and motioning me to hand over my phone. I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I handed over the phone. She typed for a few seconds before handing back the phone. "There. If I ever need some help, I'll text you." Caroline smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'll see you around then?" I wondered and wiggled my eyebrows. Caroline let out a laugh before walking back towards Matt, but not before twisting around and wiggling her eyebrows back at me.

"You know it." She said. I couldn't help but laugh aloud. This girl was something else. But a good something else. It would be nice to have a girlfriend instead of just Damon. Thinking of Damon, I looked around the grill to try and spot him. It was easy enough to find him with him in all black. I made my way over to him quickly, knowing he never stayed in one place long.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked over to him. Damon looked up suddenly. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked quickly realizing something was wrong. Damon shook his head slightly.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. I'm just ready to go home." He said softly before turning to head towards the exit. I grabbed his hand quickly, stopping him in his place.

"Damon." I said sternly. Damon's eyes flew to the ground "Damon, what is it?" I questioned once more. Damon let out an irritated sigh.

"Alaric's wife was Elena's birthmother." He said aloud. My eyes widened. "And I was up there…making a joke about it." He said with disgusted. I realized why he was so upset then. I pulled him to the side, away from wondering eyes before pulling his face close to hers.

"Damon Salvatore. Don't you ever change." I insisted suddenly. Damon's eyebrows rose as he didn't protest with my actions. "If you change, you wouldn't be Damon." I said quickly shaking his head lightly. "And I like you just the way you are, even if that means making fun of your brother's girlfriend's dead birthmother that you killed." I said sternly as Damon began to actually smile. "You understand?" I snapped at him. Damon nodded once before pulling his face away from mine and pulling me into a hug.

"What would I do without you?" Damon muttered aloud, resting his head on top of me. I chuckled as I hugged him back.

"Crash and burn, most likely." I sassed. Damon pulled away and rolled his eyes playfully. "But go to the car, I'll meet you in a second." I said nudging Damon towards the back door. No questions were asked as he made his way out the door. I walked near the bar once more, looking for Alaric.

"Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me." Mrs. Lockwood's voice rang up through the speakers. I glanced around, looking and finding Caroline staring at me. I cocked my head as Caroline smiled.

"Told you." Caroline mouthed to me. It took me a few seconds to realize that Caroline was talking about Mrs. Lockwood rigging the raffle before I let out a small chuckle.

"Where'd he go?" Mrs. Lockwood questioned, looking around the grill for Damon. I chuckled once more before I saw Alaric start to head towards the back doors. I quickly made my way over to the back doors, stepping out the doors and looking around the alley. Alaric couldn't have gone that far, I was only a few steps behind him.

A sharp object was suddenly shoved up against my neck as I was thrown against the grill's wall.

"Where's Damon?" I heard as I tried to breathe as the sharp object lay against my throat and an arm held me against the wall. I opened my eyes to see Alaric holding a very sharp wooden stake against my throat.

"Where were the fun facts tonight, Laric?" I questioned bitterly, looking for an opening. "No fun facts about vampires?" I snapped as Alaric continued to glare at me, pushing the stake closer to my throat.

"_**Where. Is. Damon." **_Alaric growled lowly moving his hand slightly to adjust the stake. I quickly grabbed his hand and slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen to me." I snapped suddenly as Alaric's eyes grew wide at the situation he was put in. "Don't go after him." I growled. "If you value your life, don't." I hissed. "I don't know how you knew who I was or who told you, but you know I'm his only friend." I insisted. "He's not in a good state right now, you understand?" I questioned. "He's hurt and alone and he needs to be left alone by everyone. I don't want you to die, Laric." I said sincerely, taking Alaric back some. "You haven't done anything to make me want you dead. Damon on de other hand, if you do something stupid tonight, you can consider yourself a goner, you understand?" I asked pulling away from him. Alaric stood there, still seething. I only sighed before flittering away from the alley way and away from the vampire hunter Alaric. I made my way to my car quickly.

"Find a tasty snack?" Damon questioned as he leaned against the passenger's car door. I smirked at him as I unlocked the car.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sassed as the two got into the car. Damon chuckled as he pulled on his seatbelt. "Good boy." I muttered towards him as he gave me a side glance of a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. So. I accidentally really like writing the third person view better than the first person view right now. So. I'm a little torn. I like first person writing, don't get me wrong, I love doing it. The only issue is doing it AND doing third person view. UGH. So I may not upload more for the first person view, but the story will continue (whatever I decide to do) on the THIRD PERSON VIEW. Alsoschoolsucksandihavelostmysoul. LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH BECAUSE YOU LIKE THIS ENOUGH TO EVEN GLANCE AT IT LIKE THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE ALL LITTLE DARLING DUMPLINGS.<br>-Nebula**


End file.
